


The Littlest Malfoy

by Katieb18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), Diapers, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Harry is eight and has a younger kids mindset from abuse, Harry is two years younger than Draco in this fic, Healing, Hurt Harry, Kid Draco, Kid Fic, Kid Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not a lot though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Harry has enough of the abuse at the Dursleys and finally leaves, but what happens when a strange man pops in and tells him he is the youngest son of the Malfoy family. Harry learns that the love and support of family can heal all wounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415770) by [BloodyRed_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/pseuds/BloodyRed_Queen). 



It all became too much for one Harry Potter the night after his eleventh birthday. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin had left him alone with no food once again. He thought he would get even a small present but they just made up some slight and threw him into his cupboard. That was yesterday and now, a day later, Harry was worried they forgot all about him. Harry only knew a day had passed because his birthday fell on a Sunday and he heard Dudley being ushered out of the house the next morning, his Aunt saying they were going to be late. He was sitting miserably on his little cot, wondering why they didn't like him. What did he do so wrong that the locked him up without food or water for days? He wasn't even able to use the bathroom regularly and was constantly wetting himself waiting. It wasn't hard since they never really potty trained him and he was still in pulls ups. That would be, if they got him pull ups. All they had for him was Dudleys old clothes which were three times to big for him. 

Maybe he would be better if he just left? Someone would help him surely. He'd rather go into an orphanage than stay here where he really wasn't wanted. It was scary to leave the only home he ever had but what option did he have? He couldn't survive another week in the cupboard and he definitely wouldn't survive another one of his Uncle's punishments. Mind made up Harry gathered up a spare change of clothes, putting them on over the ones he already had on and got ready to leave. He hoped he was able to wish for the door to open and have it work again. It happened before and all he did was wish a lot for it. Closing his eyes Harry wished as hard as he could, eyes opening when he heard a creak of the door. Letting out a breath of relief Harry crawled out of the cupboard and stretched. He knew he was smaller than a lot of eight year olds but he still liked to stretch out sometimes and the cupboard made it difficult. Harry crept toward the kitchen to get a bag to throw some fod in it all the while looking around to make sure his Uncle wasn't still here and just being really quiet. Seeing the leftover turkey he smelt the night before Harry wrapped it in tin foil and put it into the bag, along with a lot of the snacks that was there for Dudley. He knew it wasn't healthy but he didn't care, it would keep him from starving. Taking a bottle of water from under the sink where his Aunt kept them, Harry filled it up and put it in the bag as well. The bag, now quite heavy, was thrown over his shoulders, nearly causing Harry to tumble back until he caught himself. Harry walked to the front door and took one last look back at the house that was never really his home. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and walked out into the warm August air. He closed the door quietly behind him and took off walking in a random direction, hoping it would lead him into the city. He never noticed the wards around the house coming down or the feint tingle of magic over his body. He also didn't hear the loud pop either as he looked around in wonder. He didn't notice anything until he ran straight into a tall man with long blonde white hair. 

"Hadrian? Is that really you?" The strange man asked. Harry looked at him, confused. Maybe Hadrian was his real name and Harry was a nick name?

"I'm called Harry or Freak sir." Harry was a bit unnerved by the tall man. He looked really fancy, and his clothes were funny. 

Harry's eyes widened in alarm when he saw the man took out a stick. Was he going to hit him like his Uncle did? Harry cringed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blow he was inevitably going to feel. It was because of that, that he didn't notice the spell working its magic and sending him off to sleep. 

***

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying some lunch with his wife and eleven year old son when the alarm went off. It was an alarm that was specifically made for Hadrian. Their youngest son who was snatched from them eight years ago, just hours after his birth. He was only able to cast the one protection spell on him before he was taken when the mediwitch was checking his weight. She had been overpowered and Hadrian was gone before anyone could so much as blink. Lucius had never thought to hear the alarm from the protection spell he had cast, thinking his youngest son gone forever. Which is why he justified his unsophisticated behaviour of spitting his tea everywhere. 

Draco looked wide eyed at his parents, knowing what the alarm meant. His baby brother had been found! He looked at his Mum in excitement, unable to believe that he had been found. 

"Dad! Dad, you have to go get him! Before the person who took him finds out he's gone!" Draco knocked Lucius out of his stupor and he apparated away to the area Hadrian was. He apparition brought him to an estate in Surrey. Lucius looked around bemused at what he was doing in a muggle area, that was until he came across the little blonde boy walking down the road by himself, carrying a bag that looked too heavy for his frail little body. 

He nearly ran to where his son was, only stopping short because Hadrian had run into his legs. Narcissa's eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Hadrian? Is that really you?" Lucius was unable to stop the question. He knew it was likely that Hadrian's name had been changed but he couldn't help but hope. 

"I'm called Harry or Freak sir." His little boy said shyly. It broke Lucius's heart. 

Hearing the crack of other people apparating Lucius quickly took out his wand and cast a sleeping spell on his son. No way would he let them take him away again. Hadrian flinched at Lucius's sudden movement, and closed his eyes once he saw his wand, as if he was going to be struck. Lucius frowned but cast the spell, catching his son and apparating back to Malfoy Manor. 

"Lucius!" Narcissa stopped her pacing and ran to her husband, Draco right behind her.

"Is it really him?" She whispered, lighting touching his baby soft hair, it was the exact same colour as her husband's she noted. 

"Yes. Call a healer 'Cissa. He needs a full health check. He's extremely thin for an eight year old and I don't like the way he flinched when I took out my wand." 

Narcissa looked like she wanted to continue the conversation but Hadrian's needs came first and she rushed off to floo call their personal healer. Draco followed his father into the bedroom on the left side of his parents. His being on the right.

"Dad, will he be okay?" Draco asked in worry. His little brother was so small. 

Lucius placed Hadrian carefully in the bed, shushing him when the boy whined as he was laid down. He looked over at his oldest reassuringly. 

"He'll be fine Dragon, your Mum has the best healer on her way at the moment. She'll take a look and see if he's healthy." 

Draco didn't look convinced and dove into Lucius' arms when he opened them for him. He didn't care if he was supposed to be too old for it, his Dad gave him the best cuddles. Well except Mum. Lucius smoothed down Draco's hair, ignoring the huff of annoyance. 

"I promise he'll be okay Draco. We won't let anything happen to him." Lucius pulled back and sent his oldest a teasing grin. "And you're a big brother now, so you have all the duties of protecting him as well. Think you're up for it?" 

Draco's eyes widened at the implication and he nodded his head, taking his role of big brother very seriously. He'd grown up knowing he was a big brother and hearing stories about him, but now that Hadrian was here he was a proper big brother. He took his Dad's words seriously.

"I promise Dad! I'll make the best big brother and protect Hadrian as well." Lucius ruffled Draco's hair.

"I know you will. I think I hear your mother. Let's hope she brought the healer." 

Draco shyly moved away from his father, not wanting the healer to see him being cuddled by his Dad. Lucius rolled his eyes good naturedly at him, becoming more serious when his wife and the healer stepped through the door. 

"Healer Avery, thank you for coming so quickly. You understand why this is urgent?" Lucius asked as the healer went straight to Hadrian, checking him over physically before she moved to magically checking. 

"I'm aware Mr. Malfoy. I'm just going to check him over. Just by the physical he is extremely underweight and malnourished." She tapped her wand so that he would be changed into the common hospital pyjamas, frowning when the size that fitted him was for four to five year olds. 

Looking at the worried family she sent them a reassuring smile. "I'm doing the magical diagnosis now. It may take a few minutes." 

Taking her wand she muttered a spell, starting from the top of Hadrian's head down to his toes. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco stood at the bottom of the bed, looking on in worry as she ran her medispells. Draco leaned subtly against his mother, wanting the comfort as he watched his little brother. Narcissa wrapped her arms around him from behind, letting him huff in annoyance for the healer's sake, all the while he leaned back a bit more, soaking up the comfort. 

The five minutes past in tense silence. Finally the results of her test shot out from her wand in a parchment. Healer Avery hummed at the results, not happy with what she was seeing. 

"Well?" Lucius asked, running out of patience. 

"Hmm, oh sorry!" Healer Avery looked up, startled. She was too used to doing this with more time to mull over the results. "I have the entire list here. It looks like he suffered a broken bone sometime in the past eight years that wasn't healed correctly. His magic stepped in an helped with it though, so a potion to mend mishealed bones will do the job. He also has a lot of bruising, coming up to as recent as two days ago. As I've said before he is malnourished and severely dehydrated most probably cause is food being withheld from him. He'll have to go on an extremely strict diet to combat it, along with a vary of potions, I'll write out the prescription. I know you're close to a potions master?" She queried.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Severus will be looking after his potions and the distribution of them." 

"Good. Now on to the more serious aspect. He has a severe rash on his genitals and buttocks. I'd say it goes hand in hand with his malnourishment. He was not looked after properly and in doing so he was never toilet trained, that or he wasn't allowed to be near a toilet much which caused it. His height is also a bit worrying. He fits into the pyjama's for four to five year olds." 

She paused at this part, letting the family digest it. Draco was now blatantly holding onto his mother, hating to hear how his baby brother suffered. 

"Now for the last and most distressing part. It appears there was a powerful glamour put over him, aging him three years, which unfortunately was not good for his health as he was still mentally his own age. The glamour for some reason was broken a few minutes before you found him. I'm not sure what he looked like before this though, all I know is that Hadrian has never seen himself like this so he's going to get a bit of a shock." 

Lucius balled his fist in anger. He would get to the bottom of who took his son and they would pay. Right now though, he had a little boy to take care of. 

"What do you recommend to help his recovery Healer Avery?" Narcissa asked, running a gentle hand through Draco's hair to comfort the distraught boy.

"I have a list of potions and instructions when to take them here. Potions master Snape will be able to explain about each on in detail to you. Also here is the name of the cream I'd advice you getting him as his rash won't go away by itself. Pull ups or diapers will help as well with the rash along with letting some air at it. Mostly what he needs is a quiet and calm environment. He'll need emotional support for the trauma he's suffered. I have a few recommendations for mind healers if you would like to look into them, all of them will be sensitive to the situation." Healer Avery smiled at the family as she wrote out the prescription for them, jotting down a list of mind healers as well.

"I'm going to start him with fluids here, to get his dehydration under control and I could write out a dietary plan for him, or you could ask potions master Snape as he is as equally qualified to do it. There's a pamphlet here, letting you know what foods he can and cannot have." 

She handed it over as she spelled he necessary fluids into Hadrian's system. Then moving onto his bottom and spelling a diaper on, just in case. 

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I must say, due to little Hadrian's mental and physical trauma he might behave like a much younger child. Seeking affection and wanting to be taken care of because he has never received it before. You should encourage it because it will aid in his healing. He needs a strong support around him so that he can look for that affection."  
Lucius nodded, obviously they were going to support Hadrian throughout his issues. Looking to Narcissa, she seemed to share the same sentiment.

"Now how about we wake him and see what Hadrian thinks about it?" Healer Avery took her wand out once more and cancelled the spell Lucius had on the young boy. 

Lucius watched in amusement as his little boy wiggled around the bed seeming to be content to just lie with his eyes closed. That was until reality washed in an he shot up into sitting position to see where he was. The first thing he noticed was the strange man that called him Hadrian earlier. There was also a pretty lady and a boy who looked really nice. They were all standing at the bottom of his bed looking at him.

"W-Where 'm I?" He mumbled, spotting another lady beside him.

The lady and man moved to the other side of his bed with the boy climbing over the rail at the bottom to sit at the foot of it. 

"You're at home Hadrian. I'm your Mummy and this is your Daddy. At the bottom of your bed there is your big brother Draco." 

Harry scrunched his nose up in confusion. Family? But his aunt and uncle told him his family were dead.

"B-but you're dead. Aunty said so." 

"Who is aunty Hadrian?" Lucius asked, sitting on the side of his bed, looking on sadly when Hadrian shied away. 

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. M'names Harry Potter!" Harry smiled at them tremulously, hoping they wouldn't get mad at him.

Lucius stared in shock. His little boy was Harry Potter? The Harry Potter who was supposed to have defeated the dark lord? The hero of the wizarding world? Lucius was furious. Someone had taken his little boy and used him as a tool for their own agenda. Lucius knew that many thought he defeated the dark lord, yet it simply was not true. Tom was not at the Potters manor that night as he was with Lucius looking frantically for Hadrian. The dark lord was somewhat of a horror story now but all Lucius knew was that Tom was also used as a pawn in someone else's game. 

"Hadrian," Lucius began gently, "Some very bad people took you away from us when you were just a small baby and called you Harry Potter. Your real name is Hadrian Thomas Malfoy and we're your family here." Hadrian looked between Lucius and Narcissa before turning to Draco.

"Are they a good Mummy and Daddy?" He asked, shyly.

"They're the best." Draco smiled widely at his little brother turning to him for advice. 

"They don't hurt you? Or lock you in the cupboard with no food or, or make you clean the house all the time even though you're really tired?" Harry's big blue eyes search his face intently as he answers.

"No Hadrian, Mum and Dad would never do that to us. They love us very much and I love you very much as well." 

They all held their breath as Hadrian tried to make up his mind, finally after finding whatever answer it was in Draco's face, he nodded and looked up to Narcissa and Lucius.  
"Okay. You can be my Mummy and Daddy." he said simply.

Narcissa let out a wet laugh, trying to hold back the tears as she took Hadrian up and hugged him, noting that he tensed until he realised what she was doing and then relaxed into her hold. Lucius put his arms over the both of them, running a hand down Hadrian's soft hair. 

"Dragon, could you send floo call your Uncle Tom and Severus please? They need to know what happened." 

Draco looked wide eyed at his father. He was never allowed to floo call normally. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and took off to the living room where they kept the family floo. He flooed his Uncle Severus first. 

"Uncle Severus? Are you there?" He called looking around the room from the fire, finding it odd. 

"Draco? Does your father know you're playing with floo young man?" He asked in a chiding tone. Draco cringed even though he got permission. 

"Dad knows. He found Hadrian and wants you to come over straight away." Severus gaped at his nephew. They found Hadrian? But how? They'd searched everywhere!

"I'll be right over Draco, please stand back so I can come through." Severus asked, knowing his nephew he'd try another floo call while Severus tried to come through.

"Okay!" Draco's face left the floo and Severus was able to step through, calling out the Malfoy Manor. 

Draco hugged him tightly when he saw his Uncle. "I missed you!" 

"You saw me yesterday brat." Severus said even as he hugged his nephew back, placing a light kiss on his forehead. 

"They're in the room on the left of theirs. I've to floo Uncle Tom now." With a ruffle of his hair Severus left him to it. Better Draco than him. The only person Tom was sure not to get angry at for flooing unexpectedly was Draco, and maybe Hadrian now that he was found.

"Uncle Tom?" Draco called out to the room, unaware Tom was in the middle of a meeting.

"Draco? Why are you flooing? Does your father know you're using the floo?" Tom demanded, not happy to be interrupted when his followers were there.

Draco sighed, "Yes Uncle Tom. He told me to floo you. He found Hadrian and told you to come right away." 

"He found Hadrian? But how? Stand back Draco, I'm coming through." Draco stood hastily back, waiting for his uncle.

"All of you, leave now!" He waited until the last follower left before stepping through, becoming victim to the same faith as Severus. 

"Missed you Uncle Tom. " Draco said, giving him a squeeze. 

Tom hugged his nephew back, loving how open Draco was with him. He hoped Hadrian would also be as open.

"I missed you too my warrior. How about we go see your little brother now. I have many questions that need to be answered." Draco took his uncles held out hand and dragged him down to where his parents, Uncle and brother were, along with the healer. 

They walked in to Hadrian telling them all about his life with his Uncle and Aunt and how mean they were, all the while he was sitting in Narcissa's lap and playing with Lucius's hair. Tom could admit, if only to himself, that Hadrian was adorable. He had his mother's blue eyes but a slightly sharper blue, along with a button nose and a pouty lip. His hair was similar his Father's and brothers in that it was a blond white colour but by the looks of it, he got his mother's softness. He was a combination of the both of them and it looked like all their best pieces. He looked at Tom when he entered the room and Tom was lost. This little boy would have everyone wrapped around his little finger in no time. 

"Daddy, whose the man?" He asked, looking at Lucius and curling into Narcissa for protection. 

"That's your Uncle Tom. He's been looking forward to meeting you, just like your Uncle Severus.

"Oh. He's nice?" Hadrian looked at him from under his lashes. Tom would never say he was a nice person but Hadrian would never see that side of him.

"Yes Hadrian. He's nice." Lucius bit back a grin at the look on his friends face.

"Not like Aunty and Uncle?" he asked, to make sure.

"No. No one here is like your Aunty and Uncle." 

"'Kay. Daddy?" Hadrian called again.

"Yeah?" 

"Tired." He yawned as if to prove a point.

"You rest your eyes angel, Mummy and Daddy will be here when you wake up." Lucius said reassuringly. 

"'Kay." Hadrian put his thumb in his mouth and promptly passed out against his mother's chest.

"Lucius, what's the meaning of this? How did you find him?" Tom asked quietly, not wanting to wake his nephew. Draco had drifted over to his father and mother and was now laying heavily against his father, looking like he'd need a nap as well, with all the excitement. 

"From what I gather, he left the house he was staying in with no intention of going back and it took the shields down. It also reversed the glamour put on him, it was how I found him. I'm still not sure who took him though. It wasn't the Potters because they died the night he was taken. Someone else had a hand in this and I'm not sure who. I'm going to keep on the lookout though. I've already alerted the minister to the abuse he suffered at the hands of the muggles. They will pay." 

Tom's eyes flashed red as Narcissa and Lucius recounted what Hadrian had gone through. Lucius was lucky he had gotten the ministry involved because otherwise Tom would be paying them a visit.

"We'll find who did this to him Lucius. You have my word. No one hurts my nephew and gets away with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up confused. He was lying against something soft and warm but it wasn't on the comfy bed he woke up earlier in. He cracked his eyes open and came face to face with Draco. The events of earlier came rushing back to him. He had a family now! A Mummy and a Daddy and a big brother! 

"The babies awake Mum!" Baby? Harry was not a baby! He pouted at his brother and sat up, his Mummy helping him balance. 

"'m not a Baby." Harry turned to his new Mummy. "Am I a baby?" 

Narcissa smiled at the pouting child on her lap.

"Of course not, but you're the baby of the family, that's what Draco means." Draco looked like he wanted to protest it but one look from his mother cut him short.

Harry smiled triumphantly over at Draco, delighted he wasn't a baby. The smile left his face though when he noticed his Mummy checking his bottom and declaring. "Time for a change!" This was not going to help his not being a baby case.

Narcissa shushed Harry while she carried him over to the changing table Lucius had went out and bought as Harry slept. Along with all the necessities needed. 

"I know you don't like it but it's okay. We just need to clear up that rash and then you'll feel a lot better." Narcissa looked behind to where Draco was sitting, "Draco, could you come over here and distract Hadrian please." 

Draco nodded happily, glad to be of use. Hadrian was blushing when his new Mummy took off his pants and now it was even worse because Draco was able to see! 

"Hadrian, look at me! Bleehhh!" 

Draco made funny face's at Hadrian, grinning when he let out a shy giggle. They continued on that way for most of the change, Draco only stopping to push a pacifier into  
Hadrian's mouth when he began to whine as the special cream went on. The pacifier acting like a magical item itself and stopping his whining almost instantly as he gave it an experimental suck instead, causing Draco to smile down at him. 

“All done, let’s go see what your father is doing.” Narcissa told the boys, picking Hadrian up, unwilling to let go of him just yet. Hadrian didn’t seem to mind, cuddling into her and playing with a loose strand of hair.

***

"Lucius, something needs to be done. I will not stand by and let someone else control our lives." Tom's eyes flashed red once again, a clear indication of his anger. 

"I know, we have to be smart about it though. We can't go in with only half information. I'm sure we'll find whoever took Hadrian and tarnished your reputation. We just need to be smart about it. Our main focus at the moment should be getting Hadrian better." 

Tom nodded, he agreed. Hadrian were their main priority.

"Severus is gone to brew the potions he needs?" He asked, wondering where he had gotten off to.

"Yes, he said they were relatively simple so it wouldn't take too long." Lucius hoped he would be back soon, he wanted to start Hadrian on them straight away.

"Good. The poor child is nearly starved. I want to kill someone over what he was subject to." Tom clenched his fist against the chair, causing Lucius to wince. That was an antique.

"I know. We have him now though and nothing will happen to him. I have this place well warded." 

"It is a wonder, though, that he took the news he had parents and family so well?" Tom wondered what made the child so trusting. 

"I asked the healer about that. She said that as he's still so young, all he wants is family to take care of him. The first sign of affection he got from us made his decision to find us trustworthy. Although I'm not naive enough to think he completely trusts us, just yet. We'll just have to prove that we aren't going to hurt him in any way." 

Tom opened his mouth to respond but heard Draco barrelling down the hall way. Something he knows he's not supposed to do. 

Draco had taken off at a run down to where he could here is father’s voice, not caring for the meeting he was in the middle of with The Dark Lord. 

“Draco, you know you shouldn’t barge in like that.” Lucius admonished lightly, watching Draco make himself comfortable on Tom’s lap. 

“Mum said we were coming to see you. She was going to come in anyway, even if you were in a secret meeting so I saved the argument. You’re welcome.” He said cheekily from the protection of his uncle’s lap.

Tom struggled to bite back a laugh as he watched his friend struggle to argue with Draco’s logic. Before he had come up with a solid argument Narcissa walked gracefully in, holding Hadrian in her arms. 

“Lucius, Tom, not plotting I hope?” She asked, sitting down and fixing Hadrian so he was sitting with his back against her chest. 

“I see sleepy head is awake.” Lucius commented, reaching out to give a light tap the pacifier in Hadrian’s mouth. 

Hadrian looked at him wearily; as if afraid he was going to take his newly coveted item. 

“Where did you get this?” Lucius asked, now that he had Hadrian’s attention. 

Hadrian pointed at Draco, not sure what else to do.

“Ah, did your brother give it to you? Do you like it?” Hadrian nodded his head, hoping they wouldn’t take it away now they knew he liked it. 

To make sure they didn’t take it, he placed a hand over it.

"It's okay. We're not going to take it off you." Lucius placated. 

Lucius knew Hadrian was a bit old for pacifiers, yet it was more sanitary than his thumb ever would be. Hadrian looked at him in suspicion but took his hand down from protecting his pacifier. 

"Would you like to come over to Daddy?" Lucius asked, he looked quite comfortable in Narcissa's arms but he wanted to hold his child.

Hadrian extended his arms out hesitatingly, unsure if he'd be rebuked by his new father, delighted when he wasn't.

Lucius cuddled him close and pointed over to Tom.  
"Do you remember who that is?" 

"Draco." Hadrian replied confused. Of course he remembered Draco! He was his big brother!

"No silly. The man behind Draco." 

Hadrian giggled slightly at his mix up. "Uncle Tom?" He asked again. His new weird uncle's eyes sometimes flashed red but he didn't look bad like Uncle Vernon did. 

"Very good angel! Uncle Tom is your Godfather. Do you know what that is?" 

Harry cocked his head to the side trying the word out. He didn't think he ever heard the word before, but then, he still didn't know what a lot of words were yet. After keeping them waiting for five minutes he finally shook his head.

"Well a Godfather is someone that will look after you if Mummy or I can't." Lucius explained, realising the second he was finished that Hadrian would not take well to it.

"Mummy and D-Daddy leaving Harry?" He cried, looking up at his new Daddy. Why were they going? He only just got them!

"No, no angel! We're not leaving you ever. It's just in case." When Hadrian continued to sob into Lucius's chest, he looked around for help.

Weirdly enough it was Draco to help him, the other adults looking as panicked as he did. 

"Hadrian, what our silly Daddy means is that when Mummy and Daddy have to work sometimes and need someone to watch over us for a few minutes." 

Hadrian sniffled loudly, wiping his nose in his Daddy's robes before turning to look at Draco, ignoring Lucius' grimace and Tom's muffled laughter. 

"Only for work?" He asked his big brother.

Draco looked up at his Uncle, who gave him a squeeze in thanks.

"Yes, only for a while. Then they'll be back to play with us!" Draco exclaimed, making Harry giggle wetly around his pacifier.

The roaring of the fire stopped any other talk as Severus came strolling out of it. Harry let out a distressed sound.

"No! Ouch!" He said, pointing to Severus.

"It's okay, little one. The fire won't hurt me because I have magic." Severus replied, placing a light hand on Hadrian's head, seething inwardly at Hadrian's flinch. 

"Severus? Did you complete the potions?" Tom asked, letting Draco play with the ring on his finger. 

"Yes My lord. Everything is completed." Severus turned to Lucius. "I'm afraid some of these will not taste that nice, but I have a solution for that." 

Lucius raised a brow and inclined his head, allowing Severus to continue with his suggestion.

"Add these into a bottle of milk for Hadrian and he won't taste them going down. He has to take three different potions a day so one in each bottle will do the trick." Severus handed over a bottle to Lucius who took it in confusion.

"A bottle? Is Hadrian not a bit old for bottles Severus?" 

Severus nodded, as he agreed, Hadrian was a bit old for them. "Yes, but we can't afford for him not to take the potions. Many children Hadrian's age find it difficult to take them and I was told by the MediWitch that it would be too rough on his stomach to spell them in. This is the only way to be sure that he receives the potion he needs. There are also creams that he will need to put on each night and morning to help with his scarring and rash."

Lucius looked set to argue once more but Narcissa stopped him. "Lucius, it's fine. It's only until he's off the potions. You don't mind baby?" Narcissa directed her question to Hadrian. 

Hadrian shook his head. He didn't see why Daddy was making a big deal about it. He didn't mind having to use it. It meant that he would have nice yummy milk all the time. "Warm?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to get in trouble for being greedy.

"Of course! We'll start with one right now. Dobby!" Narcissa called, Dobby popping into the room and Hadrian letting out a cry of fright, hiding his face in his father's robe. (the side he didn't wipe his nose on) 

"It's okay angel. It's only the house elf. Do you want to go say hello?" Hadrian peeked out from his hiding spot, seeing the big eyed creature staring up at him.

"Hi." He whispered, his Daddy helping him wave.

"Hello, Misters Hadrian sir! I is being Dobby! I is being Happy you are home!" Dobby jumped up and down in excitement, making Hadrian giggle again, if a bit shyly.

"I'm happy too Dobby. Will you be my friend?" He asked innocently. The rest of the room grimaced at the thoughts of Hadrian being friends to an house elf but no one was willing to deny him after he bravely asked, not even the Dark Lord himself. 

"Yes! I is being your Friend Mister Hadrian sir!" 

Hadrian's smile lit up his face, his pacifier only hanging on by the lose grip of his teeth as he looked up to his Daddy. "Daddy! I have a new friend!" He said in excitement. 

"I know angel. Now why don't we let Dobby fill up that bottle for you." He turned to the house elf that was still jumping in excitement. "Dobby, each of these will need to be added to his bottle once a day, three times a day." 

Dobby, nodded his head, his big ears flapping. "Yes Master! Dobby will be getting Master Hadrian's bottle now!" 

Dobby took the vials and the empty bottle popping out for a few seconds then returning with a warm bottle of milk. Hadrian only jumped a small bit this time and was soothed easily by Lucius rubbing his tummy.

"'Cissa? Do you want to feed him first?" Lucius asked, knowing Narcissa would want to.

She smiled lovingly at her husband and took Hadrian back, quickly taking the pacifier out of his mouth, ignoring his pout and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle. He latched on immediately and went pliant in her arms, eyes going to half mast as he suckled strongly from the bottle, enjoying the warmth of the milk in his tummy.

"Wow, he must be really hungry, huh?" Draco said from Tom's lap, looking on as Hadrian devoured his bottle. 

"He is but we have to be careful not to give him too many sweets because his tummy won't be able to handle it." Tom said, looking pointedly between Severus and Draco.

Draco had the good grace to blush while Severus looked indignant. "I have you know I only give sweets as a reward." 

"Or if they ask, or if you have some, or if they whine." Tom finished, Draco trying to hide a giggle.

"He's right Uncle Sev. You do." Severus stuck his nose in the air and sat down with a huff on the one remaining chair. "Let's see if you get any more off me you traitor." 

Lucius, Tom and Draco laughed, all knowing that he would give Draco more the second he asked. Narcissa though, was too busy looking at her little boy. Finally safe in her arms. Never to be hurt again, not when she had the three most powerful men in Britain looking after him. No Narcissa could rest easy, knowing whoever did this would be caught and would be made pay for what they tried to do to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter would have been out earlier only I got hit with a load of assignments already so I was stuck doing them. These Little Days should be updated this week also as I'm currently working on it!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, all feedback is welcome. Also thank you for the comments so far. The response to this story has been pretty cool :)


	3. Chapter 3

The news about Harry Potters disappearance came quicker than Lucius had suspected. It was all over the Daily Profit only three days after Lucius had rescued Hadrian. The picture on the front disgusted him. The Dursley's look of concern was nearly enough to send Lucius into a rage there and then, the only thing stopping him was that Hadrian had decided to use him as his napping area that day. 

"Ah, so you've seen it?" Tom said quietly as he entered the room. The fury was hard to miss with Lucius as it was rolling off his person in waves. 

"Can you believe them? They act as if they loved him? It's all just for show!" Lucius quietly raged, gently running a hand down Hadrian's back when he shifted slightly. 

"Yes, the acting is mediocre at best. My main concern is who put him up to it?" 

Lucius raised a brow curiously. "You have an idea of who?" 

Tom nodded, " Yes, but I'd rather not say until I have more concrete proof. Just know Severus and I are on it though, between us nothing will happen to little Hadrian or Draco for that matter." He assured. 

"When I find out who did this to my son, death will be something they will only be able to wish for. I will gu-" Lucius cut off suddenly as Hadrian shifted around more fretfully, whining slightly.

"Shh, you're okay baby. You're safe." Lucius murmured, used to reciting this after three days of Hadrian waking up the same way. 

"Dah-Daddy?" Hadrian looked around blearily, sucking fast on his pacifier as he woke up more.

"Yeah, It's me baby. Uncle Tom is here as well." Hadrian hated not knowing who was in the room with him at all time, so they each had taken to telling him who was in the room, in case he didn't notice someone. 

"Tommy?" Hadrian twisted his body so he could see Tom easier. Tom held back a cringe, Hadrian has also taken to calling him Tommy, and the stubborn little boy wouldn't change it no matter how much everyone asked him to. He wouldn't even listen to his most favourite person, Draco.

"Hello there, young man." Tom said formally, causing Hadrian to giggle. 

"'Lo there, old man." At Tom's look out mock outrage, Hadrian let out more peals of laughter. The first time Tom had that look of outrage, Hadrian cowered, sobbing that he was sorry. After a lot of comfort and reassurance he was used to it and found it hilarious now, teasing Tom to get the funny look back on his face. 

Hadrian hopped down of his Daddy's lap and went toddling over to Tom. Tommy gave him really nice hugs after his nap, he sometimes even let him pet Nagini. Hadrian raised his arms shyly, still half afraid that he would be turned away but delighted when Tom picked him up and cuddled him. He sat there cuddled into Tommy's chest sucking his pacifier contently until Tom had the audacity to check to see if he was wet. 

"Think it's time for a change." Tom said, making Hadrian blush, why did he have to say it out to the whole room? Even if it was just Daddy there. 

"No Tommy." Hadrian said, annoyed. He jumped off his lap and made his way back to his Daddy to show how annoyed he was.

"I'm sorry little man but we're trying to keep on top of your rash." Hadrian turned his head away and lifted his arms up for Daddy to pick him back up.

"Oh, back to me now is it?" Lucius asked, placing Hadrian so that he was laying across his lap, taking the new diaper and cream that Tom handed him. "Thanks, Tommy." Lucius quipped, earning a proper glare.

"Remember who your lord is Lucius." Tom said. Lucius rolled his eyes and took Hadrian's bottoms off before unsnapping his vest. 

"Daddy. Hadrian doesn't like this." Hadrian complained, still glaring at Tom. 

"I know Hadrian doesn't like it but it'll only be a few minutes and then I'm sure we can do something a lot more fun." Lucius promised, wiping Hadrian down and putting the cream on his rash. It was healing well thankfully, but it would be a few more days before it was cleared up fully. 

Taping up the diaper, Lucius buttoned the vest before sitting Hadrian back up, tickling him under his chin to get the pout off his face. It had the desired effect and he turned his head away to get away from the dancing fingers, eyes locking on the newspaper on the desk in front of him. Sucking in a deep breath at seeing his old family.

"D-Daah-dee!" He cried, turning away from the paper and hiding his face in his Daddy's chest.

Lucius and Tom looked on in confusion before their eyes both locked on the photo that scared him. Lucius silently cursing himself for leaving it out in the open like that.

"Oh angel. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you ever again. We were just reading about how bad they were." Lucius tried to comfort, Hadrian looked up at him with wide blue eyes. 

"Ever again? Never ever?" He asked, wanting to make sure he never had to go back there again.

"Never, and with your Uncle Tommy on the job they'll never be able to hurt you again, I promise." Hadrian looked up at him from behind wet lashes.

Holding up his pinky finger he asked; "Pinky promise?" 

Lucius hooked his pinky with Hadrian's. "pinky promise. Now how about we go see what Mummy and Draco are up to?" 

Hadrian nodded slowly, still a bit upset at seeing his old family so soon after leaving them. 

"Tommy comes?" Uncle Tommy and Daddy together always made Hadrian feel really safe.

"Yeah, I'll come as well, little man." Hadrian smiled shyly from his Daddy's arms as they went in search of Draco and Mummy. 

It didn't take them long to find them because Draco was screaming bloody murder.

"No! You can't make me and I won't do it!" Draco was shouting at his mother, hands over his ears in defiance. 

"Draco, stop that shouting at once. What is all this about?" Lucius demanded, Draco taking his hands down the second he saw his father and uncle, tears streaming silently down his face.

Narcissa sighed, looking at her oldest. She hated to see him so upset. "I asked him to rest his eyes for a few minutes because he was up most of last night with his cough." 

"Dad, I don't want nap. I'm fine. Mum keeps telling me I'm sick but I-" Draco's sentence was cut off by his hacking coughs. 

Lucius, ignoring his sons complaints put a hand to his forehead, feeling the dry heat there. That was probably the most likely reason for his tantrum and subsequent crying. He handed Hadrian off to Narcissa, who Hadrian welcomed happily with a cry of 'Mummy!' so that he could deal with Draco.

Lucius took up the throw on the back of one of their couches and settled himself in the corner of it. "Draco, come here please." He asked.

"Dad. I-I'm sorry. I don't want a spanking." He cried as he slowly walked to where his Dad was sitting. 

Lucius didn't say anything, only holding his hand out. Draco sniffled sadly and made his way over, embarrassed that his little brother and uncle would see him being spanked. He was shocked when, instead of being pulled over his knee he was pulled onto his knee's and settled against his Dad's chest. The soft blankets draped over the both of them.

"Now, you're going to rest your eyes for a little while and when you wake up you and Hadrian can play for a little while." Lucius said, brushing Draco's soft hair. 

"I'm not in trouble?" He asked timidly, hiding his face in his father's chest, only realising his eyes were aching. 

"For being sick no? You're over tired and have a horrible cough. I can't blame you for being frustrated." 

"Thanks Dad." Draco said softly, doing as his father asked and resting his eyes. The comfort of having his Dad with him allowed him the first proper sleep he's had all day.  
It only took Draco five minutes to fall into a deep sleep, clearly being exhausted from his lack of sleep. Hadrian was busy playing with Narcissa's necklace quietly, seeing his big brother needed a nap. 

"It looks like you're the bed for today Lucius." Tom said in amusement, watching Draco sleep on his father.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way for my two favourite boys." Hadrian looked over at him and smiled before going back to Narcissa's necklace.

"And here I though Severus and I were your favourite boys."Tom said. Lucius laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Draco. 

"Even before we had Draco and Hadrian you two weren't my favourite boys." Lucius quipped. 

"Daddy, be nice to Tommy. Don't hurt his feelings." Hadrian gave out to his Daddy. "Mummy, tell Daddy to stop being mean."

"Lucius stop being mean." Narcissa said. 

"Yeah Lucius, stop being mean to me." Tom grinned and took Hadrian off of Narcissa. 

"Come one Hadrian, let's go annoy uncle Severus. I think he's in the lab." Hadrian grinned over Tom's shoulder and waved goodbye at his Mummy and Daddy.

Narcissa watched them go with thinly veiled affection. "He's really good with the boys isn't he?" 

"He is. They have him wrapped around their little fingers," Lucius looked down at a sleeping Draco. "How was he this morning?" 

"A terror but it was to be expected. He was extremely tired and every time he tried to sleep he would wake up five minutes later coughing, poor thing." Draco's breathing was loud and slightly strained, even in sleep.

"Did the healer say anything?" He asked, hoping she had something that would help him.

"Basically that she could heal him but it would be better for him to wait it out to build up his immune system." Lucius sighed, his poor boy. 

"She did say that if the cough persists that we can give him some of this." She held up a blue bottle of potion for Lucius to see. "Only if it's not gone in a few days though."

"Let's hope he sleeps through most of it like he normally does." Lucius looked back down at Draco, hoping he got a few hours in. He didn't mind sitting here all day if it helped his little boy get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so not much story progression here, just a bit of fluff and sick Draco. Next chapter will have more sick Draco and some progression in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)  
> Comments and kudos so far are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up to coughing once again, this time though, he managed at least two hours this time though so, while he was still extremely tired he felt a lot better than he did before. It helped his Dad hadn't put him into bed or lying on the couch but left him to lie on his chest. The comfort helped a lot to ease his frayed nerves with the cough and cold that wouldn't leave him alone. His Dad rubbed his back as he coughed, easing the pain that normally accompanied it. It wasn't until he stopped coughing, slumping back onto his Dad's chest that he realised his Dad was talking. 

"You're okay sweetheart, why don't you try to sleep for a while longer?" Lucius asked rubbing his back continuously.

"Not tired anymore Dad." Draco said, yawning and rubbing his eye sleepily.

"I think you are, but it's okay if you don't want to. You can just rest on me for another little while." 

Lucius moved to massaging Draco's head, taking away the worst of the ache. Draco sighed happily, the rest and massage were going a long way in aiding his recovery. After another half hour of silence, where Lucius switched between massaging Draco's aching head and rubbing his aching back, Draco finally came to the discovery, Hadrian was nowhere near them. For the last three days he was almost a shadow to Draco and Lucius, now he wasn't here and it sent a bolt of fear down his spine.

"Dad? Where's Hadrian?" His voice quivered in fear, hoping the answer wasn't bad.

"He's with your uncle Tom and Severus. Why? What has you so upset all of a sudden?" Lucius was curious at the drastic change in his son so suddenly.

Draco blushed at his overreaction, "I thought he was taken again when I was asleep, I got worried." 

Lucius chuckled at his protective son. "It's okay. I'd say that was frightening. Uncle Tom and Severus will take really good care of them." 

Draco nodded against Lucius' chest and let himself calm back down listening to his father's heartbeat. 

"Where's Mum?" He asked, after a while of basking in the silence, only coughing a few times. 

"She's out buying a few things for you and Hadrian." Lucius decided not to elaborate that she was buying them matching outfits, sure that Draco would not take too kindly to the idea. 

"Not my school things?" Draco wanted to go to diagon ally with his family to pick them up. 

"Of course not, we've a while yet before we have to get them anyway. You'll be better by then I'm sure." 

Lucius placed a hand against Draco's forehead, noticing the burning heat had gone down slightly. That was a good sign. 

"Want to go see your Uncle's and brother?" Lucius asked Draco, who nodded but did nothing to move.

Lucius wrapped the blanket more firmly around Draco making sure it wouldn't fall and then stood up with Draco still in his arms.

"Daaddd... I'm not a baby." Draco whined, head now conveniently against his father's neck and shoulder, the perfect place to lay. 

"You'll always be my baby." Lucius quipped, noticing Draco did nothing to get down. The only movement he made was to reposition himself more comfortably against his shoulder. 

"You're so embarrassing." Draco muttered into his neck.

Lucius chuckled, "I don't see you denying it though." before opening the door to the lounge to see Hadrian on Tom's shoulders, a gold crown on his head.

"Daddy! Dray! I'ma King!" Hadrian crowed.

"And I his servant. We have a new lord it seems." Tom said sarcastically, taking Hadrian off his shoulders, where he was squirming to get down. 

Lucius laughed, sitting himself and Draco on another one of the couches, letting Draco settle himself comfortably. 

"Daddy? Why is Dray having 'nother nap?" Hadrian asked, climbing up to sit beside Lucius and Draco. Draco opened his eyes half mast to look at Hadrian.

"Draco is sick baby. He needs a lot of rest and quiet. Think you can be quiet for him?" 

Hadrian nodded eagerly. "I can be quiet as a mouse! Aunt 'tunia used to say it was all I was good at." 

The proud tone in his voice made Lucius' heart break for him, Draco evidently was outraged on his behalf too and sat up quickly, before he could say anything though, he was wracked with a hacking cough, gagging with the power of it. Lucius conjured up a bucket so that he was able to get sick without it going everywhere, while Hadrian had run to Tom in fright of the noise and was hiding himself under his robes. 

"It's okay, don't fight it, just let it happen." Lucius soothed Draco through his retching, not commenting on the tears streaming down his sons face.

"Dad, I don't feel well." Draco cried when he was done, finally giving into being sick. He turned and buried his face into his father's robes, not caring that he wanted to be comforted like the baby he just said he wasn't. Luckily his Dad wasn't going to mock him and Uncle Tom wouldn't either. He felt safe enough to let go around them and cry out his frustrations. 

Lucius held Draco tightly as he cried into his robes. Being sick was never any fun but it always his Draco a lot harder than most. Draco despised being sick and it always came to a shock to him when he gave into it and let himself be sick instead of fighting it. It took another twenty minutes and a lot of soothing to help Draco fall into a deep sleep. Lucius looked up from where he was completely focussed on his oldest an noticed Tom was comforting Hadrian who was sucking furiously on his pacifier and looked a bit teary eyed.   
"What's wrong baby?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb Draco. 

Tom answered instead of Hadrian though, "He got a fright when Draco started coughing and getting sick. It took me a while to get him out from under my robes." He patted Hadrian's back softly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Were you afraid for your brother?" Hadrian nodded shyly. "Well he's going to be okay. He just has a really bad cough, he'll be up and playing with you in no time I'm sure. Want to come over here and cuddle with us?" It would be a tight squeeze but Lucius was going to make it work.

Hadrian nodded again, letting Tom place him on the floor before toddling over to where Lucius was and climbing on the couch beside him. Lucius gently moved Draco more to his right side so he could comfortably put his left arm around Hadrian. Hadrian seemed content to lie against his side, falling asleep quickly after his little scare. The poor boy was still catching up on the malnourishment and abuse he suffered. The nurse said that he would be sleeping a lot more than an normal eight year old would. Once he was sure both boys were asleep he looked back to at Tom, who was now reading a potions book.

"Where's Severus?" He asked quietly.

"In the lab, brewing some of Hadrian's potions to his standards. He should be back in the next half hour." 

"Any more word on who did this?" 

"No, it looks like a tightly kept secret. I know it wasn't the 'dark' side. They would have told me by now. My followers are nothing if not loyal." Lucius rolled his eyes at the smugness in his tone.

"So it's the supposed 'light' side then. That means we need someone on the inside of Hogwarts. Everyone knows that's where they tend to operate from." 

"It's going to be difficult finding information. Severus is already in there and Dumbledore only tells him the bare minimum. There's something rotten about them and I will get to the bottom of it. Hadrian has suffered enough, I refuse to let him go to that school and be attacked by his professors because of his name." Lucius could see why the light called him the dark lord. He really was menacing when he was angry. It was comforting to know that he felt so passionately about his kids.

"Oh and it's okay for Draco?" Lucius asked, grinning at Tom.

"Draco knows how to handle himself and won't let anyone get away with talking bad about him. Hadrian is softer than Draco. I just hope that when Hadrian goes to Hogwarts he gets sorted into the same house as Draco. He would be devastated if he wasn't." 

Both men looked up when they heard the door opening, watching Severus stroll in with a parcel of potions in hand. 

"These will be better suited for him than that generic drivel you were given." Severus sneered, placing the parcel on the coffee table beside Tom.

"Severus, we were just talking about the light side. We need someone on the inside to help find out what happened." Tom explained, gesturing to the seat beside him for Severus.

Severus sat, hesitating before answering.

"I might have someone who can help us." Lucius and Tom shared a confused look, it was unlike Severus to keep things from them.

"Oh? Who might this be?" Lucius asked, readjusting his hold on his boys. 

Severus hesitated again, "First I want you to know that I only began speaking to them recently and I was shocked. Please don't think I hid this from you." He looked between his two best friends beseechingly.

Both nodded silently. Extremely curious now. 

"Well you see. I was recently out gathering ingredients in Ireland for my potions. I was in a small village in rural Mayo and ran into someone. We got to talking and sending letters to one another. I asked was it okay if I mentioned them to you and only got a letter back yesterday saying it was as they needed your help as much as we need theirs." Severus resisted the urge to fidget under the two intense stares.

"Okay? Who was this person?" 

Severus hesitated for a long second. " It was... James Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Finally an update! Last essay handed up for the year! Now just exams to go and I'm free for another year! Woohoo! 
> 
> Thanks to all who commented and gave kudos so far, they're much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter. How did you like the end, yes? no? let me know either way! thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" Tom whisper yelled, not wanting to wake the two sleeping boys. 

Lucius held the same sentiment as Tom, he was just staying quite because he didn't want to wake Hadrian or Draco. Severus for his part looked deeply uncomfortable. 

"Yes well, it was a shock to me too. I wasn't expecting to see him there." 

"I thought he died?" Lucius questioned. There was two bodies found that night, Lily's and James. 

Severus shrugged. " I asked James what happened and he said that Lily made him leave with Harry and make his way over to Ireland when they saw aurors from the light coming up their drive. He said that before he knew it she threw his invisibility cloak over him and Harry and took them on. She managed to kill six aurors before they took her down. James wasn't able to do anything because he had Harry in his arms. The body that was found was one of the aurors that Lily managed to get." He explained, retelling the story James told him in a monotone voice. 

He couldn't really fault James for what happened. He had to choose over their defenceless baby and Lily, who was strong. Of course he would protect Harry. The same way Severus would do everything in his power to protect Hadrian and Draco. Lucius and Tom were nodding along, as if they were all on the same page mentally. 

"Where is he living now?" Tom asked.

"He's living in Sweden with Harry. They were in Ireland visiting some of Potters family. Harry is eleven this year and James wants him to attend Hogwarts. He's just unsure about how he is supposed to come back from the dead." 

Tom's eyes narrowed as he thought about this and how it would benefit their cause. This would put a spanner in the works on the lights side for sure. Their whole battle against him was in Lily and James Potters names. If James Potter was around and told the tale of how they helped to protect them, then maybe the light wouldn't have as much sway as they did now. It would make Hogwarts safer for the children that was for sure. They were all riddled with anxiety letting Draco go to that school. 

"I want to speak to him and young Harry." Tom declared, "Maybe him and Draco could be friends. Lord knows that Draco will need someone he can trust in there." Severus arched a brow, "I think you forget that I will be there." He said sardonically. 

Lucius rolled his eyes, "That's all well and good Severus but he doesn't want to be seen running to a professor at any sign of trouble. He already knows how he has to act around his school mates, but if he had an actual friend who he could trust completely without any ulterior motive then that would help him a long way. I say we meet them as well. Floo call them Severus." 

"Yes my lord." He said to Lucius sarcastically, getting a snort of laughter off Tom for it. 

"I'm your only lord and don't you forget it." He said teasingly. 

"How could I, when you do it so well?" Severus stood up to go to the floo room while Lucius gagged.

"Okay, don't need to know the intimate details of your relationship. The boys could wake up at any time." 

"What relationship?" Severus asked before flouncing out of the room. Tom shook his head in amusement.

"Always has to have the last word, doesn't he?" 

Draco coughing interrupted their conversation. The boy coming awake with a groan, Hadrian following him with a shocked gasp. The loud noise frightening him. 

Lucius did his best to sooth both boys. Draco's coughing finally subsided, just when Lucius thought he was going to have to get a bucket for him once again. Hadrian seemed to calm down once Draco wasn't coughing any more. 

"Dray all better?" He asked, giving Draco's cheek a sympathetic pat. Draco smiled weakly at him.

"Not yet but it's okay Haddy. Did you have a nice nap." Draco reassured his little brother. 

Hadrian hummed, wiggling slightly. "Dray eat?" He questioned quietly. Draco would get him food even if his new Mummy and Daddy said no.

"Are you hungry? Uncle Tommy will get you a nice snack, won't you uncle Tommy?" Draco croaked, his voice hoarse from all his coughing. 

Lucius grinned behind the boys heads. It always amused him that the so called 'dark lord' was being bossed around by an eleven year old.

"The both of you are lucky you're cute." Tom said, ignoring Lucius' shit eating grin and summoning breadsticks and hummus for the boys. Hadrian wiggling happily as he dug in, offering Draco every second bite. 

Hadrian was taking the second breadstick out of the packet when Severus came back into the room, James and Harry following behind. The only sounds were of Hadrian and Draco munching on breadsticks while they all watched the new comers with interest, Hadrian being a bit more shy and sinking back into his Daddy's chest.

James Potter didn't look any different from the ten years before, maybe a few lines around his eyes but that was it. He still had the messy black hair and glasses. By the looks of it Harry was a carbon copy of him. The only difference was the colour of his eyes. They were the same green as Lily's. Harry was clutching James hand, looking at the new people in the room shyly. 

"James Potter. I would stand up and welcome you to my home but I'm afraid I am unable." Lucius said by way of greeting as the silence began to grow awkward. 

"That's okay. Thanks for inviting us." James sat in the armchair that Lucius gestured to, pulling Harry onto his lap so that the boy wouldn't have to stand awkwardly beside him. Severus took a seat on the arm of Tom's chair as his was given to James and Harry. 

"I suppose Severus filled you in on what happened?" He asked, not wanting to deal with the awkward pleasantries anymore.

Tom hummed. "Yes. It is quite interesting to see what the light side have been up to all this time. We have a plan that should work." 

James inclined his head, wanting to hear what they had to say. Tom quickly underlined the plan they had to reintroduce the Potters to the magical world. James for his part was enthusiastic about it. 

"Sirius and Remus are with us in Sweden as well." Lucius had to admit that did make sense. Neither of them were anywhere to be seen after. "I'd also like the apologise for whoever took your child Lucius and tried to make him into some sort of saviour, under Harry's name." James looked so sincere it was difficult not to believe him.

"My name used to be Harry!" Hadrian piped up.

"Yes it did angel. The boy over there is Harry." Hadrian looked over in interest.

"My name is Hadrian Malfoy." He said to the new boy proudly. "This is my big brother Draco. He's sick." 

"Nice to meet you Hadrian. You too Draco. I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Harry said softly. Draco smiled tiredly in response.

"Nice to meet you too Harry. Maybe we can play quidditch when I'm better. We have a small pitch out the back." Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Really?" 

Draco nodded. "Yeah! We'll have to keep it low though and use the brooms with the protective charms on it so Hadrian can play with us." No way was Draco excluding Hadrian from his games even if it did make him look uncool in front of the new boy.

"That's okay with me. We can teach Hadrian how to play! Would you like that Hadrian?" Harry asked the younger boy. Hadrian nodded enthusiastically, he was just happy to be included. 

"I think once 'Cissa comes back we can leave the boys with her and iron out all the other details." Lucius spoke to the other adults, letting the boys talk about quidditch. This was how it should be. The only troubles any of these boys should have is what position they want to play. 

"Sure. Draco, Hadrian and my Harry can get to know one another." James ruffled Harry's hair, causing a shout of outrage out of him. "Daaadddd." He whined, not wanting to seem like a baby in front of his two new friends. 

"You'll live I'm sure." James said, laughing at his disgruntled son. 

The three men continued to talk amicably together, until Lucius could hear the floo going. Narcissa, strolled into the living room with bags in each of her hands from a famous children's boutique. She stopped dead when she saw Harry and James sitting there. Not saying a word to them she turned to Lucius with fire in her eyes. 

"Explain yourself. Right now." Lucius began to sweat, unsure on what to say to his wife. Luckily Hadrian came to the rescue.

"Mummy! That's Harry! He's Draco's age and said that I can play with them!" He said excitedly. Narcissa gave her attention instantly to Hadrian, knowing he was ignored all the time when he was with those muggles and wasn't willing to do the same.

"Really? He must really like you then!" She said enthusiastically, picking the boy up to give him and kiss on his forehead, ignoring the crumbs that were being transferred from Hadrian, over to her. 

Hadrian snuggled into his Mummy, loving the smell of her. Narcissa smiled, looking to Draco, her ire momentarily forgotten. "And how is my sick baby." Draco's cheeks darkened at his Mum's words. Looking covertly at Harry to see how he was responding to her term of endearment. He looked okay with it though, which made Draco perk up a bit. He was embarrassed but loved that his parents were still attentive towards him, even with the sudden arrival of Hadrian.

"I don't feel too well Mum." He said. That explained everything to Narcissa though. If Draco said he felt unwell then he must be feeling extremely sick. 

"Poor baby." She said, running a sympathetic hand down his back in comfort. 

"'Cissa, could you stay with the boys while we iron out some details with James." Severus asked. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief at not having to be the one to ask. He ignored the grins Severus, Tom and James sent him.

Narcissa sent him a meaningful look, which translated into 'you will tell me the whole story later' before turning back to Severus, Tom and James. "No problem. I can get to know young Harry here. I have a feeling he'll be around he a lot in the future." She gave Harry a kind smile, who smiled shyly in return. 

Lucius gave Draco a kiss on his forehead before extracting himself out from under him. James doing the same with Harry, setting him down the on the chair he vacated. "I'll be back in a while Harry. If you need me just ask Mrs. Malfoy and she'll get me for you okay?" Harry nodded at him, happy enough to sit with Hadrian and Draco. He didn't have many friends his own age. Even sick Draco was interesting to him. 

"I have it from here. You go and make cavemen noises at each other while I sit here waiting and taking care of the kids." Narcissa said sweetly, beginning to go through the bags that had dropped in her confusion at seeing James and Harry. 

Lucius winced. He was so going to pay for this later. Narcissa hated when he did things that put them into assumed gender roles. 

"You owe me for this." He hissed at James as they left the room in haste. "I'm a dead man walking right now!" 

Tom couldn't quite hide his snort of laughter at his friend's expense even while he did feel a bit sorry for him. Narcissa was a scary woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time I know! I'm trying this new thing where I update all my stories. Let's see how long it lasts haha.  
> Let me know what you think of this anyway. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

The four men gathered in Lucius' office, sorting out the details of how James was going to make his reappearance into the wizarding world of Britain. 

"This plan will work. The only thing it's counting on is that you're a convincing liar, as well as telling Harry to stay quiet." Tom said.

James nodded, "Harry is a good boy. He knows how to keep quiet. We've been doing it for the past eleven years! It's good that he'll have Draco when he's in school though, He has admitted to me that it was quite lonely in the past without anyone being allowed to know who he truly was. I'm sure Draco will be okay with knowing and keeping it secret?" 

"Draco is well versed in how to act in public and how to keep his cards close to his chest. It's a necessity when you carry the name Malfoy." Lucius said, with something akin to regret in his tone. 

"I know it's hard seeing the mask he has to put on in the outside world but at least you know he'll have support this way, with young Harry entering the school." Severus comforted his friend. It had always been an issue with Lucius that the Malfoy's were seen as the villains. It wasn't fair that his son had to carry that burden around with him the way he did. Lucius vowed silently that he would fix the issue with his family name so that Draco and Hadrian wouldn't have the same issue as he had growing up. 

"Let's head back out to the boys and 'Cissa. I'm sure I've gone by my allotted planning time." Lucius stood with the rest of the men, allowing them to walk ahead of him. Severus smirked at him as he passed, well aware that he was letting them go ahead for protection. 

The entered the room to a sobbing Hadrian. He face was hidden in Narcissa's neck and he was being rocked by her. Draco and Harry looked on from their exploding snap game guiltily. Narcissa looked relieved to see them walking in.

"Why is the baby crying?" Lucius questioned his oldest son, knowing by the guilty look on his face that he had a hand in it.

"We were just playing a game of exploding snap Dad, Haddy was playing on my team and- and then it exploded and he got frightened and started to cry. I didn't mean to!" Draco said hoarsely, looking like he was near tears himself. 

Lucius sighed and went to comfort his eldest for a few minutes. It was clearly an accident the boys weren't aware that it would set him off. He sat on the couch behind where Draco and Harry were, pulling Draco so that he was up on his lap. Draco looked caught between wanting the comfort and being embarrassed that Harry was watching him act like a little kid. The comfort won out in the end though and he sunk into his father. The head massage his father was giving him was helping the constant headache he had with being sick. 

Hadrian had stopped sobbing so loudly but was now just sniffling every so often, still clutching onto his Mummy for dear life. 

"Was scared Mummy." He said, face still hidden. 

"I know, my love, but it was only a loud noise. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to you would he?" 

"N-No, Draco loves his Haddy." 

"Yes he does. Here love, have your paci. That will make you feel better won't it?" Hadrian opened his mouth, happy to accept his comfort item. He suckled furiously to help calm him down. 

James watched on in fascination. He always remembered this family as being cold and harsh. They were clearly fed lies by the light side to keep up their hatred. It embarrassed James that he accepted it without question. There was one thing that was bothering him though. He waited to ask until the room was relatively, Harry now cuddled up beside him. 

"I don't mean to pry but what age is Hadrian?" James asked.

"He's eight." Lucius replied quietly, well aware where this line of questioning was heading. He couldn't blame James for wondering though. 

"I see. He seems much younger than the typical eight year old." James said, instead of asking the most obvious questions.

"Yes well, he's had a difficult life with your in-laws. He was malnourished to the point it is stunting his growth. There is also the mental factor to take in. He was never allowed to use the bathroom so he never learned how to listen to his bodies needs. He also is mentally a bit younger than his actual age. We've been told it's not lasting damage though, so we're focussing on letting him be a little boy for now and when he's ready we'll help him adjust. 

James scowled at the mention of his horrible in laws. There was a reason he never let Harry near them, even if they were his last connection to Lily. They were foul people, inside and out. Looking at little Hadrian and hearing what he'd been through made James determined that he was going to pay them a visit it sometime soon and set them straight on how you do and do not treat children. 

"Seems they need reminding on how to act like humans again. Never did like them. I am really sorry about this, I hadn't a clue. If I did I would have put a stop to it straight away." 

Narcissa waved his apology away, "It's not your fault. Your name just happened to be used to promote the light side in their fight. We're getting to the bottom of this and the wait will be worth it I hope. No one harms our family and gets away with it." She said fiercely while checking Hadrian's bottom. 

Hadrian whined quietly behind his pacifier, not happy with being checked in front of everyone.

"Looks like your bum needs to be cleaned." Hadrian stared up at her in outrage. How could she announce that to the whole room? Now the new boy Harry and his Daddy were going to think he was a little baby and he wasn't!

"Mummy! That's not nice! Hadrian's a big boy!" 

"I know you are but we have to keep on top of the rash baby." She patted his back as she stood up with him, "I'm just going to change him in the other room. I don't think he'd take well to being changed with this many people here." Narcissa said as she left with a still whining Hadrian. 

James smiled over at Lucius, "They're hilarious at that age. Always wanting to be big, not realising its way better being a kid." 

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Don't I know it. This one," He said, gesturing down to Draco who was cuddled in his lap, "Still gets annoyed if I treat him 'like a baby'. Don't think he realises that he'll always be my baby." 

"Same with Harry here." James laughed, Lucius joining him as the two eleven year olds hid their faces in embarrassment. 

"Daad! Not cool." Draco mumbled into his shirt. Lucius laughed again and gave him a hug. Kids were so easy to mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Only a small chapter this time. I am extremely sleep deprived so please excuse any of the spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> Hope you like this and let me know what you think. I always like feedback :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos so far are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry became a common face around the Malfoy house after that first meeting. He was glad to have people know about what he was going through and empathise with them. Draco was equally delighted to have Harry around. It didn't take him long to get over being sick and once he was the two of them were often seen out flying. Hadrian liked to watch but wasn't a fan of flying by himself. He loved it when his Daddy flew with him on the same broom and if Daddy wasn't there then his Uncle Tommy was a good substitute. Uncle Severus was not though. He didn't like flying too much either and would only get on the broom if his Daddy and Uncle Tommy weren't able to. Hadrian giggled at the last time he had to. Uncle Tommy made him do it and Uncle Severus had pouted at him! The thought made him giggle again, causing his Daddy to look down at him from where Hadrian was on his lap. 

"What are you giggling about?" 

"Uncle Sev' on a broom." Hadrian's response made Lucius laugh and Severus scowl from where he was reading across the room. 

"That was funny wasn't it. I think we'll make sure someone else is around next time." Lucius said, patting Hadrian's tummy. 

Hadrian sunk into the warmth of his Daddy, relaxing back against him. He loved when his Daddy patted his tummy. It always made him sleepy; He yawned and felt his eyes drooping. 

"Oh no, you can't go to sleep yet. We have to go to Diagon Ally to get Draco's school things." 

Lucius bounced him slightly to wake him up a bit more, Hadrian glared up at him. He was sleepy! All it got him though was fond look.

"Why don't you go see what Harry and Draco are up to? We'll be going in a little while." Lucius didn't give him much choice in the matter as he lifted him down beside him. "I think they're in the playroom." He added helpfully. 

Hadrian was thinking about kicking up a fuss but thought better of it. He was hoping for some ice cream when they went to get Draco's school books and that would never happen if threw a tantrum. Instead he put his pacifier that was dangling from his shirt into his mouth and toddled out to where he could hear Draco and Harry's laughter. Peaking his head in he saw the two of them were playing with some of Draco's miniature quidditch players. He wandered a bit closer when the two of them failed to see him. It was Draco that saw him first when he did finally come the whole way into the room. 

"Haddy! Want to play?" He held out a hand which Hadrian gratefully took. He was still pretty shy around Harry, something that Draco seemed to be aware of. 

Draco drew him in until he was seated on his lap. "You can be on my team. We'll kick his bottom!" He laughed; Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"You wish Malfoy. You're going down!" Harry laughed back, directing the players to go after Draco's players.

"Tell number eight to go after the snitch Haddy." Draco encouraged Hadrian who was just watching it all silently. 

"Mister Number eight, snitch." Hadrian dutifully said, giggling when number eight gave him a small salute before taking off after the snitch. 

"That's it Haddy! Let's hope he gets it!" Draco and Harry continued to shout in excitement at the match while Hadrian was content to watch on from his brother’s lap, telling a player to do something when Draco directed. Harry's seeker had just caught the snitch when Lucius came in to tell them it was time to go. Hadrian ran happily over to his Daddy's waiting arms, cuddling into his neck when he was picked up. 

"Let's change your bum and then we'll make a move. Draco, Harry, meet us in the floo room please. We'll be there in a few minutes." 

Hadrian watched the other boys rush off to the floo room while his Daddy carried him into the living room where his Uncles still were. They were sitting close together and whispering while holding hands. Hadrian looked at them curiously. 

“Why’re you holding hands?” He asked, twisting his head when he was laid down across his Daddy’s knees. 

Lucius bit back a laugh at the two men who now looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

“I was holding Severus’ hand because he had a bad dream and was afraid to talk to me about it.” Tom said smoothly, ignoring the pain as Severus squeezed his hand hard enough to bruise. 

Hadrian looked at Severus Sympathetically, ignoring his Daddy wiping his bum clean. “Here Uncle Sev. You can have my paci for a little bit. It always makes me feel loads better after a bad dream. That and sleeping beside Mummy and Daddy, maybe you should sleep in beside Uncle Tommy, he would keep you safe.”   
Severus blushed deeply at the innocent comment thrown his way. Of course Tom was all for it. 

“What a splendid idea Hadrian. I’ll let him sleep with me tonight and see if I can keep his nightmares away. What a smart boy you are.” Hadrian looked up at his Daddy. 

“I helped Daddy!” He stated proudly.

Lucius smiled down at him as he buttoned his vest back up before fixing his clothes.

“You sure did angel. I’m very proud of you.” 

Hadrian beamed in happiness. His Daddy was proud of him! He was about to pop his paci in his mouth when he was placed on his feet before he remembered he offered it to his Uncle. Not really wanting to part with it but wanting to be a good boy he made his way over and stretched his hand out. 

“You want paci to make you feel better?” He asked his Uncle who was now smiling down at him.

“Thank you Hadrian but I believe that your pacifier wants to stay with you. It is very considerate of you to ask though.” 

Hadrian sighed in relief, happy that he asked but happier that he didn’t have to give it away. 

“Daddy can get you a new one when we go to dialilly. Draco said he has lots of money, so much that he can get me, Draco and Harry ice creams! ‘Tunia always said she didn’t have enough money for me, but Daddy does!” Hadrian was almost vibrating with excitement that he would be getting ice cream. 

Tom made eye contact with Lucius over Hadrian’s head; letting him know with a look that if Hadrian didn’t get the ice cream he wanted there would be hell to pay. As much as Lucius didn’t like piling the sweets on his sons it looked like there was no way around it. Hadrian would get his ice cream. Lucius would just make sure to share it with him so his sensitive stomach could take it. 

“Are you ready to go angel? Say bye-bye to your Uncles.” Lucius didn’t like the way Tom was looking at him with a mad glint in his eyes. For all that he was now sane he was also a touch eccentric. Hadrian looked at his uncles, devastated that they wouldn’t be coming.

“No ice cream for Tommy or Sev?” He asked sadly. He didn’t want them to be left out; he knew what it felt like and didn’t want anyone else to feel that way.   
“We have some work we need to do child but I’m sure your Daddy won’t mind bringing some back for us.” Severus placated the upset child. “I quite enjoy some mint chocolate ice cream, and I know for a fact that Tommy likes vanilla.” 

“Yes but only in ice cream.” Tom inputted helpfully, what it meant went over Hadrian’s head, but he nodded dutifully anyway.

“Okay, I might not remember that but Daddy will cause, cause he’s super smart!” Hadrian said happily toddling back over to Lucius with his arms up so he wouldn’t have to walk.

“Looks like Daddy has a lazy boy with him today. Say bye-bye now. We’re running late.” Hadrian waved as they left the room, feeling content that his Uncle’s didn’t feel left out now. 

“We’re going to dialilly now Daddy?” Hadrian asked, laying his head on his Daddy’s shoulder for a little rest.

“Diagon alley, and yes we are. The rest should be ready to go by now. We even have a new buggy for you so you don’t have to walk everywhere. Isn’t the exciting?” Lucius tried to infuse as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible. He remembered how much Draco hated being confined to the buggy they had for him.   
Hadrian raised his head at hearing that “Hadrian’s? No one else’s?” He asked curiously straining his neck when they got to the floo room where the rest of them were waiting. His eyes widened when he saw the sleek silver buggy, with the word Oyster down the side of it. It looked so cosy! Hadrian just knew he’d be able to take the best nap in there! There was also a board with wheels attached to it. Hadrian wasn’t sure what it was for but it still looked cool to him.

“Just yours, do you want to go in it?” Hadrian nodded eagerly, ignoring the other people in the room. He hummed in delight when his Daddy put the straps on him wiggling a bit to get comfortable. It was as cosy as it looked! 

Lucius and Narcissa shared a relieved look that he accepted it so easily. Draco wasn’t so happy with the added feature for him on it. He said he didn’t need it because he was big now but Lucius knew that give it enough time and he’d get tired as well. The bumprider was there just in case he needed it. 

Now with that main issue out of the way, they were all set to go. It was going to be a big day for them. First it was day one of their plan. The day in which James and Harry return to Britain and it was also the first day that the press would get a good look at Hadrian now that he was a Malfoy. Lucius just hoped that they would be too distracted by James and Harry to pay much attention to Hadrian. They had the buggy spelled so that if he was taking a nap the noise and light would be muted from the inside but it wouldn’t stop curious reporter from still trying to get a picture. Luckily Lucius would be there to stop all of them if they even came near the buggy or his sons. 

“Everyone ready to go?” Harry and Draco nodded excitedly. It would be so much fun getting their school things together. 

The three adults shared a look before getting the floo powder ready for all of them to head to diagon alley. Today would be an interesting day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry about the long delay in between chapters. I have no excuse other than I'm really tired all the time cause of work lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are as always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian couldn’t stop looking around him in awe. All the shops were so colourful and looked so inviting that he was practically vibrating with excitement. The only thing keeping him in place were the straps secured around his body, otherwise he was sure he’d fall out of his cool new buggy. 

Lucius grinned at his youngest son’s enthusiasm towards Diagon alley. It was a fairly magical place to a young boy. He could even see the excitement on Draco’s face, and he’d been here plenty of times over the years. It probably had something to do with Harry being here with him as well though; it was making his careless veneer that he had perfected through the years all but non-existent. Lucius couldn’t fault him for it, he was sick of having to come across as cold when outside their own home. 

“Boy’s, I know you’re excited but I want you to behave okay?” Draco nodded eagerly at his Dad, still looking around, waiting to go into the shops. Harry nodded as well and took Draco’s hand so that they wouldn’t be separated.

“Where we going first Dad?” Draco asked, eyeing up Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

“We’re going to get all your school stuff before we even think about ice cream.” Draco deflated a bit at that but didn’t want argue, in case his Dad said he wasn’t allowed any at all. He had gone on too much about how nice it was to Harry and Hadrian to not get some. 

Narcissa looked at the list of things they needed and formed a plan in her head. 

“Right, we’ll start with the boys’ robes and then we can move onto their school books while we wait for them to be made. That will take up the morning, we’ll stop for lunch and for anyone who needs a nap,” Her eyes cut to Hadrian who was already looking heavy eyed at her. She folded the list and put it into the diaper bag they had for Hadrian.

They all made their way to Madam Malkin’s, ignoring the looks they were receiving off of people. Hadrian, who did not like attention from anyone except his family, pulled the blanket in his buggy over his face to hide from everyone. Draco and Harry were not oblivious either and were walking in between Lucius and James. The adults did their best to ignore all the curious and sometimes angry stares, ushering the children into the shop as quickly as possible. Thankfully, because it was early enough in the morning that the shop was not yet full, giving the boys a bit of breathing room.

Madam Malkin looked them all up and down, assessing them. 

“Which ones are here for their uniforms?” She asked, looking directly at Lucius.

“That would be Draco and Harry. Hadrian is still a bit young for Hogwarts.” At the mention of his name Hadrian lowered his blanket that made him go invisible. The old lady smiled down at him when he did, making him smile shyly from behind his pacifier at her.

“Harry?” She asked keenly, “Harry Potter?” 

Lucius sent a side glance to James who stepped forward with an easy smile. 

“Yes, and I’m James Potter. The last time I saw you I was in my last year in Hogwarts I believe.” 

Madam Malkin looked from James to Harry and back again with her mouth hanging slightly agape. 

“James? I- We all thought you were dead?” How was it that he was still alive?

“Ah yeah, there was slight confusion with that I dare say. Harry and I have been out of the country the past few years. I’m hoping to get Harry enrolled into Hogwarts this September so that he can attend with Draco." 

Harry stood slightly behind his father, not liking the way the lady was looking at him in amazement.

"But, how? How did you get out?" Madam Malkin was unable to help herself, she was extremely curious as to what happened. They all heard about the Malfoy boy being kidnapped and glamoured to look like Harry Potter. Glancing once more at the little boy in the buggy, she felt her anger return to her. How could those muggles hurt such an innocent child. Unlike Harry Potter who had his father's hair and his mothers big green eyes, the youngest Malfoy had blonde hair that fell into little curls around his ears, giving his face a pixie like look, his eyes a startling blue colour that complimented his pale completion. The pacifier in his mouth with a snitch on it just accentuated his cute factor. Looking between the two boys, she was unsure on how people could have been fooled for so long. 

James put a hand behind his head in a show of embarrassment, "Well, it's a long story but the gist of it is that Harry was the one who actually got us out with a bit of accidental magic. Lily saw whoever it was coming before I did because I was trying to put Harry to bed, she sent up a potronus to us to let me know to protect him and to get out. Before I could do anything else Harry accidently apparated us to somewhere in Whales. By the time we got back the house was partially demolished and there was auror's everywhere. The news was already spreading about what happened so I decided to take Harry out of Britain for a while." 

James reeled off the story that they had gone over in Lucius study, making sure not to mention any of the real events of what happened but letting Madam Malkin know that aurors were there extremely quick. The keen woman latched onto the information quickly and they just knew that by the time they got to the book store the story would be already spreading. 

"Now, enough of that. There's two little boys who need some school robes fitted." Lucius said when Madam Malkin opened her mouth to fire out more questions. Madam Malkin blinked and seemed to become aware of why there were actually here.

"Yes, yes, of course. Mr Malfoy, you first, up on the podium." Draco looked nervously at his Dad before making his way into the middle of the podium putting his arms out to where they were directed. The tape flew around him and Madam Malkin scribbled on her sheet of paper. 

It took a further twenty minutes with Draco to get his clothes pinned and ready around him. Lucius looked down at Hadrian and noticed him getting restless. Knowing this would happen Lucius had come prepared though and took out the bag of cheerios for him. 

"Do you want a little snack angel?" He asked Hadrian softly. Hadrian nodded eagerly. He loved food and loved that he was able to get as much as he wanted now! 

He spat his pacifier out and was soon munching on the little oat circles, happily relaxing in his buggy. Thankfully, by the time he was finished his snack Harry was just finished getting sized. Madam Malkin gave Narcissa and James tickets and told them to come back after one for the robes. 

The little group made their way from Madam Malkin's over to the book shop. Harry and Draco running on ahead so that they could take a look around while their parents shopped. Hadrian looked after them longingly but knew that he'd be too frightened to leave the safety of his buggy and his Mummy and Daddy to go wandering around the book store.   
"It's okay love. You can stay with us and help us pick out all the books we need. That will be fun won't it?" Narcissa asked, running a hand through Hadrian's hair. He smiled up at her, happy to be included in the book buying and made himself more comfortable in the buggy once again, having been straining to get out a few minutes earlier. 

The book shop was just starting to get busy when they entered. It didn't leave a lot of room to move around with a buggy but they made it work. Hadrian had a ball helping his Daddy and Uncle James finding each book by the colour of them. He'd found every single one his Daddy asked for and his Daddy was super proud of him for it. Hadrian couldn't stop smiling. That was until, as they were going up to pay for the books that all the adults heard the raised voices of Draco and Harry. Lucius got Narcissa to take Hadrian while him and James went to investigate why they were shouting. Following the sound of the voices, Lucius' eyebrow rose at who they were arguing with. It looked like it was the youngest Weasley boy, if Lucius were to go by the look of him. 

"Yeah, well, your Dad is nothing but a stupid death eater!" The red headed boy shouted at them. Draco's face grew red in anger and his cheeks puffed out (Something that Lucius always found adorable but would never say to his oldest son). 

"No he's not! You take that back weasel!" Draco said back angrily. Lucius was proud of Draco for holding his tongue and insulting the Weasley boy with anything other than the play on his name.

"I'm not a weasel, it's Weasley!" Lucius saw the boys fist clench in anger and before he could make his way to where they were to stop it, Weasley punched Draco square in the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated as usual. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius got to Draco the same moment as Ron's mother, Draco was holding his nose as blood dripped down while Ron looked about ready to jump on him. Harry for his part, stood in front of Draco.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Harry shouted at him, Ron opened his mouth to respond but ended up yelping when a hand collided with his bottom. 

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you lay a hand on someone else! Apologise this instant!" 

Ron looked up at his mother in horror, not realising she caught him, he mutter out an insincere 'sorry' to Draco who was still partially hidden by Harry. 

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. Malfoy. I promise Ron will be dealt with." Lucius held up a hand to placate the woman.

"Please see that you do. Now if you could forgive me, I must attend to Draco." Lucius turned away from the Weasley's hearing snippets of what Mrs. Weasley was saying. If she held true to her threats then young Ronald would find himself with a very sore bottom later on. Right now though, he was more concerned about Draco who was looking up at him with tears streaming from his eyes and both hands covering his nose. 

 

"Let me see dragon." He said, gently taking Draco's hands down from his face. His hands were covered in blood along with his lip and chin. Lucius got out a handkerchief out an dabbed at the blood, wanting to see if there was any damage done. Draco's lower lip trembled as Lucius wiped away the blood and checked his nose. Luckily Weasley didn't put that much power into the punch, just enough to make it bleed. 

"You'll be okay, it's only bleeding. I bet that hurts though." Draco nodded and didn't resist when his father picked him up. He knew he was technically too big to be carried around but he was short and light enough still that his Dad was able to with ease. He buried his head into his father's neck as they began to manoeuvre around people to get out to where his Mum and Hadrian were waiting. 

Hadrian looked wide-eyed at his Daddy and Draco when he saw them coming. Draco was crying and Daddy was carrying him. Hadrian knew it must be bad if Daddy was carrying Draco because Draco always said that he was a big boy and didn't need to be carried or babied like Hadrian was. 

"M-Mummy?" Hadrian said, hoping that she would answer his unasked question for him.

"It's okay love, Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to Draco." Narcissa ran a hand through Hadrian's hair to sooth him, not wanting him to get upset.

Lucius made it to where Narcissa was sitting on a bench and sat down beside her, rearranging Draco so that she could see him as well. James and Harry sat on the other side of Narcissa, trying to distract Hadrian so he wouldn't be upset by his big brother being hurt.

"Oh, love. What happened?" Narcissa asked when she saw the traces of blood on Draco's hands and face along with his tears.

"W-Weasley punched me." He cried, clutching onto his father. Lucius grimaced at the blood getting onto his clothes but it was nothing a quick charm wouldn't fix. He focussed on Draco at the moment. 

"Here love. Let me fix the pain. I'm sure we have a potion for it in Hadrian's bag somewhere." Narcissa rooted through the bag until she came across one of the potions labelled in Severus' spidery writing. Narcissa had Draco take a spoonful of it. She could see the moment the pain eased off by the relaxing of his shoulders and grip on Lucius.

"There, that's better. Let's get you cleaned up and then I think it's time for some well deserved ice cream, what do you think?" Lucius asked Draco, rubbing his back as he did. Draco sniffled and nodded his head, wanting ice cream after that ordeal. 

Lucius made quick work of cleaning Draco's hands and face with one of Hadrian's wipes before casting a charm to clean his own robes. He placed Draco on the bumprider and put a hand either side of him so that Draco was still getting the comfort that he wanted. It showed how upset he was that he didn't even complain about being too big to be on it.   
With that the Malfoy family along with the Potters all headed over to the ice cream parlour to indulge in a bit TLC.

 

***  
Hadrian was in heaven. This was the first time he'd ever had ice cream and he was loving every second of it. He had to share one with his Daddy because Daddy said that too much would hurt his tummy but the spoonfull's that his Daddy was scooping into his mouth on every second turn was worth it. He got mint choccy-chip and it was amazing! He had wanted bubblegum like Draco and Harry but Mummy said 'No way!'. Hadrian didn't mind too much though because the bubblegum one made Draco happy again and Harry didn't look angry anymore, so that flavour must be for when you're sad or angry. This one was for special boys Daddy said, which is why he got it! He hummed in delight at every scoop that Daddy gave him. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his uncle Tommy and Sev that he got the most bestest ice cream there was ever. It was even better when the adults weren't looking and Draco gave him a lick of his special ice cream. It tasted super nice but Daddy caught them because Hadrian had some of the bubblegum on his chin. He didn't give out to Draco though so Hadrian didn't think he was too upset. It wasn't until Hadrian had his face cleaned (eyuk!) that he remembered his Uncle's wanted ice cream.

"Daddy! Don't forget about Uncle Tommy and Sev! They'll be sad." Lucius sighed, hoping that Hadrian would have forgotten and went to get the ice cream tubs he needed for Severus and Tom. That done, he headed back to the little group which were attracting more and more attention as word of the James and Harry being alive made their rounds. As well as people wanting a look at the newest Malfoy. Thankfully, the ice cream had distracted Hadrian from the stares but now that they were back out to do the rest of their shopping he was more than aware of people watching him. He whined behind his pacifier, not liking the looks he was getting, rubbing at his eyes as they walked through diagon alley. 

"I think you might need a little sleep. What do you think Haddy?" Draco asked from where he was looking down, still content to stand on the bumprider. Hadrian nodded his head, for once happy to take a nap. It would stop people looking at him, he could use his blanket to go invisible again.

Lucius muttered a spell that slowly put the back of Hadrian's buggy down so he could rest more comfortably. Hadrian cuddled down to his blanket, sucking on his pacifier slowly as he finally let his tired eyes fall. Getting school stuff was exhausting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i'm back to college monday and jesus I can't wait, I'll probably have a lot more time to write than I do right now with all the working going on, so yay for people who enjoy my stories lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and as always comments and kudos so far are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian didn't wake up until they were finished shopping. He was glad that he slept through the majority of it as even the short walk to the floo point had people staring at him. It made him squirm uncomfortably, whining a small bit behind his pacifier. He didn't like people staring at him. 

"You're okay Haddy. Just ignore them." His head whipped up and he saw Draco was still over him. That must mean he was tired. Hadrian smiled brightly when he saw his big brother. Delighted to have a familiar face to see around all the strangers looking. 

"We go home?" Hadrian asked. He liked his cool buggy sure but he wanted to play now and not be confined anymore.

"Yep. You slept straight through getting our robes and wands. We're going home for some lunch now." Draco explained, reaching down so he could tap on his pacifier. Hadrian giggled at his silly brother. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his uncles what happened during the trip. 

As they walked to the floo the kids were blissfully unaware of the whispers and looks they were receiving. The adults all made sure that they were kept engaged in conversation with them so they wouldn't feel too self conscious. It was hard to miss, to Lucius anyway, Harry's name being repeated by all of them looking at them. The looks they were throwing James and Harry were bewildered and disbelieving, many believing that it had to be a glamour. That the Malfoy's had some evil ploy brewing. There was also some talk on Hadrian. It went from how cute he was, with his white-blonde hair and lose curls framing his face, to how sad it was that the cold Malfoy family were going to turn him as evil as them. Lucius shook his head. If only they knew. 

Harry, who was on his father's shoulders didn't seem to be aware as he was chatting with Draco while they walked, talking about the new toys that they had gotten. Hadrian had been asleep for it but Draco had made sure to pick him a new colouring book with crayons. Hadrian loved colouring and he still didn't have his own set, he was using Draco's. Draco couldn't wait until they got home and he showed him. He found it extremely sad to see that Hadrian knew they got new toys and didn't expect to have gotten one himself. 

"Draco?" Hadrian asked when there was a break in the conversation.

"Yeah Haddy?" 

"Maybe, Hadrian plays with you and Harry?" He asked, twisting his hands in the blanket that was still over him from his nap.

"Of course you can! We can all play together!" Draco reassured him. He had a feeling that Hadrian would have no interest in playing with them once he saw his new colouring book and colours though.

Once they got to the floo Draco leaned against his Father, he wasn't a huge fan of the floo and this made it not as obvious that he didn't like it. His Dad let him, holding one hand around Draco's waist and the other on Hadrian's stroller. Hadrian had his eyes closed through the journey home. Letting out a sigh of relief when he opened them and he was back at home. He started to jump up and down on his seat when he saw his Uncles sitting on the couch together, straining to get out of his stroller for the first time.

"Okay, okay, hold on angel. I'll let you out now." Lucius chuckled, moving away from the floo so that the rest could come through. He helped Hadrian out of the stroller, holding him until he was steady on his feet. The minute Lucius let go of him he was running straight to Tom and Severus, his arms out stretched and a grin on his face. 

"Well looks who's back. I bet you had a nap, didn't you?" Tom said with a laugh as he caught Hadrian up in his arms. 

"Uh-huh. And, and Tommy, we got you ice cream. I made sure Daddy got it for you. Draco got punched in the nose and it bleeded everywhere. He had bubblegum ice cream and gave me some even though Daddy said I couldn't have some and had to share with him. Draco and Harry got new toys as well and I'm allowed to play with them!" Hadrian rattled on about everything they done that day, not noticing the looks of alarm and anger when they found out Draco had been punched. 

Severus looked over to Draco who was talking to Harry as they rifled through the bags looking for their toys. "Draco, come here please."

Draco's head shot up at Severus' stern tone, making his was slowly over to where he sat. When he was close enough Severus pulled him onto his lap and inspected his nose. Draco squirmed slightly, embarrassed to be pulled onto his uncle's lap like a little kid. 

"Are you hurt Draco?" Severus asked, summoning some pain reliever for him. 

"Dad gave me some earlier on. It hurts a small bit still." Draco responded, knowing that they wouldn't be happy if he downplayed it. 

"Okay, another dose will help then." Severus held it to his lips. Draco rolled his eyes but let him. He could be such a mother hen sometimes. He was even worse than his Dad.  
Draco was half nervous to have him as a professor in September. Knowing his uncle, he wouldn't let Draco near the knives and that would just be mortifying. 

"Can I go back to Harry now?" He asked impatiently when he was finished the potion. Severus, who had his arms wrapped around Draco, released him. Draco hopped off his lap and ran back to Harry who was still trying to find the bag they wanted. 

"What's this about Draco and Harry getting new toys?" Tom asked Hadrian while Severus interrogated Severus about what happened to Draco.

"They got new toys while I was asleep. I got very tired out shopping Tommy. My eyes were so heavy!" Hadrian declared happily.

"Did you get a new toy?" Tom asked, ready to murder James and Lucius. 

"Nope! But I Draco said I can play with him and Harry!" He responded excitedly. 

"Lucius." Tom said softly, making all the adults in the room stop talking and looking at him wearily.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, a brow raised.

"Hadrian has informed me here that only Harry and Draco received new toys while out shopping. Care to explain why?" Tom asked, not happy that Hadrian was left out. Before Lucius could respond Draco let out a cry of triumph. Everyone's head turned to the two boys who were taking out their new toys. Once they were out Draco walked over with the bag to Hadrian. 

"Haddy! Look what we got you!" Hadrian looked at Draco curiously, wondering what was in the bag for him. He wasn't aware he got anything.

"Draco pulled the two items out and handed them over to him. "It's your very own colouring book and crayons!" 

Hadrian gasped in delight. Staring with an open mouth at his brand new colouring book. The crayon box he got had 120 written on the front. That meant he had loads of them! He turned to Tommy in delight.

"Tommy! Look! I, I, I got colours!" He exclaimed, clutching onto them with all his might. 

Tom smiled down at the pure look of happiness on Hadrian's face. Lucius was lucky he got Hadrian something as well, although he wasn't sure why he doubted him. Lucius was notorious for spoiling his kids. 

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. Draco's timing couldn't have been any better. It did warm his heart that Tom cared so much about his son that he was upset when he thought the boy didn't get a treat.

Hadrian looked from the colouring book Draco. "Draco get me colours?" He asked, wanting to thank whoever it was that thought of him.

"I thought of it but Mum and Dad bought them." Draco responded. Hadrian squirmed down off Tommy's lap and went on his tip toes to give Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Draco." He said, making his way to his Daddy next and holding an arm up. Lucius picked him up instantly, cuddling Hadrian when he leaned into him.

"Thanks Daddy." He said, giving him another cuddle before looking around for his Mummy. 

"Where's Mummy?" He asked when he couldn't see her, getting upset that one of his parents were gone. 

"She's just having a little chat with her sister at the floo, she'll be back in a few minutes. I think you need a change though." 

Hadrian whined, "No Daddy. Haddy colours now, change later." He said, very diplomatically he thought.

"No, change now. Then you can colour. It'll be super quick then you can start colouring." Lucius said, lying him back and summoning the diaper bag to him.

"U-Uncle Tommy. Hadrian colours now." He said, well aware that uncle Tommy would be able to get him out of the change if he really wanted to.

Lucius watched as Tom warred with himself. There was a lot that Lucius would let Tom have his say in. This was not one of them. "Tommy doesn't get a say in this baby. You still have a bad rash and it needs more cream on it." Lucius said to him, giving Tom a look that shut him up before he could start. 

Hadrian looked over to Severus then, hoping he would be able to help but he just shook his head. He turned to James then, who he hadn't much interaction with yet but he seemed like a good Daddy to Harry. James was currently listening to Draco and Harry about their elaborate game. He turned to Hadrian though when he looked, giving him his attention. He smiled kindly at him yet shook his head as well. Hadrian huffed and let his Daddy change him, still clutching onto his colouring book and colours so they wouldn't be taken off him. His Daddy held through on his word though and the change was fairly quick. 

"Boy's, why don't you go to the play room to play with those toys. We need to have some adult talk right now." James said as Lucius was taping down the last strap of the diaper. Draco and Harry both didn't mind and ran into the play room with their new toys while Hadrian looked at them. He looked back as his Daddy when he stood him up. 

"Hadrian stay? Please." He asked quietly. He didn't want to go to the noisy room. He wanted to stay with Daddy and colour. 

Hadrian could see his Daddy contemplating it so he went leaned in and put their foreheads together. "Please Daddy." 

"Okay angel. You can stay and colour with us." 

The smile that Hadrian threw him made the glare Tom and the rest threw him worth it.

"He wants to stay with his Daddy, so he is." Lucius said to them in the oppressive silence, daring anyone to argue with him.

None of them did when Hadrian looked around and smiled at all of them.

"I colour now." He said happily, sitting down at his Daddy's feet and opening the first page, putting his pacifier into his mouth before starting in on the page that had doggy that moved when you coloured in the different parts of him. 

With Hadrian now distracted the men discussed what they needed to and how their plan was coming along. They were sure that they would be seeing it in the daily prophet by tomorrow. It was just a waiting game at this stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 days from being 2 months from the last update. My bad. I had 25 pages on facism to read tonight but alas that did not get done. This did. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"So it's working then?" Tom asked Lucius. 

"Yes. We were well visible. I'd say that they were equally focuses on Hadrian as they were James and Harry. What do you think?" Lucius asked looking at James.

James nodded, "Yeah, I'd say they were a bit more focused on us because you put the cover over Hadrian's pram for his nap. The kids didn't really notice which is good but I'd say we'll see something from Skeeter in the profit tomorrow, that will get the ball rolling on Me and Harry coming back into the wizarding world along with a few other things that are in play." He said with a glance down to Hadrian. He looked content to be colouring in but James didn't want to risk him overhearing anything else that he might accidently let slip.   
Tom made a noise of agreement, looking down at Hadrian also. The article tomorrow could go either one of two ways. The first way could be a spread about James and Harry, how they were spotted in Diagon Alley and what that meant for the wizarding world. Tom secretly hoped that The Prophet stuck to that one instead of the other option which would focus more on Hadrian and the Malfoy family. Tom didn't want to see his godsons face splashed all over the paper. He was sure that Lucius and Narcissa had taken precaution today when they were out but reporters always managed to find their way around any charm that they cast to stop pictures. Regardless which article was written though, they needed it to be published to see how everyone would react and how they would make their next move. 

"Good. We'll meet again tomorrow after the profit to see what our next move is and how to combat it if it is negative. Onto the next issue. Severus, I'm not sure you going back to work at Hogwarts is the best idea with everything that will be coming." 

Severus looked at Tom, shocked. He was the supposed to be the 'spy' for both sides. How would he do his job if Tom wanted to take him out of Hogwarts.

"What about the intel I could potentially gather. There is also the issue of Draco and Harry starting school there in September. I don't want them alone in a place that could potentially prove hazardous for their health." Severus reasoned, hoping it was enough to dissuade Tom from extracting him.

"I don't like you so close to Dumbledore though. We'll have to think of a way around that. It will benefit the boys having you there." Tom's thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't know if he would rather Severus in Hogwarts for the kids sake or to have him safe and away from the manipulations of Dumbledore. In the end, sense won out though and he went with keeping him for the boys, not matter how much it hurt him to do so. 

"You will be staying in Hogwarts then, until we can get Dumbledore out at least. Maybe we could get James or Lucius into one of the open positions there to build up a defence against him." Everyone knew better than to answer, this was just Tom thinking out loud and he did not like to be disturbed. He might not be the dark lord the light side thought he was but he was still someone that should not be trifled with. 

"Tommy, I think you need the potty." Hadrian's voice broke Tom out of his musings. He had almost forgotten that the little boy was there, he was that quiet. He glanced at Lucius who was looking between amused and chagrined. Hadrian was on the floor, with his head twisted to the side so that he could see Tom properly.

"Why do you think that Hadrian?" He asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well Daddy and Mummy say that when me or Draco have a face like that, that we need the potty. Draco has to go to the actually potty but I have a diaper so it's okay. Do you need a diaper too? Daddy said it's okay to need a little help, didn't you Daddy?" Hadrian asked, turning fully around so that he was now facing all of the adults.

"That's right baby." Lucius confirmed, still caught between fearing for his life and amusement at what Hadrian constituted as the 'potty face'.

Hadrian nodded, as if this confirmed that he was right.

"It's okay Hadrian. I don't need the potty right now. I was just thinking about some difficult subjects." 

Hadrian's eyes lit up at that. "Oh! I think about hard things all the time! Like why some took me away from Mummy and Daddy and why isn't the bad people being sent to jail yet. 

But then Daddy tells me that they will be soon and gives me some choccy pops. I love choccy pops." 

Lucius felt his cheeks heating even as his heart broke for his little boy. Of course Hadrian had to rat him out about the chocolate popsicles. Thank God Narcissa wasn't here at the moment. If she was the Prophet would have a spread on his untimely death at the hands of an irate mother. 

"Well your Daddy should always give you choccy pops when you need them. They have their very own magic at making little boys feel better." 

"Mmm-hmm. Daddy, where's paci gone"? Hadrian was clearly done with the topic at hand. Lucius produced a pacifier from his robe pocket, ignoring the Severus and Tom's snort of amusement. They'd understand when they had a child. James just looked impressed that he had a pacifier so readily at hand. 

Lucius popped it into Hadrian's waiting mouth and watched as he picked up his colours and book and made his way over to Tom, stopping in front of him so that Tom would pick him up. It was an odd sight to see, Lucius's youngest child cuddled up with the supposed dark lord and showing him his coloured in picture of a dog. 

He wasn't sure who jumped higher when they all heard a piercing scream. Hadrian began to wail instantly, not liking the fright he got while Severus, Lucius, and James all ran towards the kids playroom where the scream originated from. Tom opted to stay back and comfort Hadrian. 

Lucius heart nearly stopped when he saw the blood trickling from Draco's head and him holding his arm whilst crying.

"What happened?" He demanded, rushing over to his other little boy. 

James rushed over to Harry, who was also clutching his head, blood flowing from a cut over his eye. 

"We- we were playing on our indoor brooms and- and something happened. We hit into each other and fell to the ground. Dr-Draco's arm is hurt and my- my foot hurts too. Daddy." Harry finished in a sob, turning to his father and allowing him to scoop him up.

"We need to go to St. Mungos. Severus will you call Narcissa? She'll want to come as well. Could you also look after Hadrian until we're back. He's not a fan of hospitals and I need to focus on Draco right now." Lucius asked Severus, gently picking a still crying Draco up.

"Daddy it hurts." He cried, turning his head into his father's shoulder for comfort.

"I know it does dragon. We'll get you all fixed up as soon as possible okay?" He soothed his boy, making his way to the floo. Severus could explain what happened to Tom. He met Narcissa at the floo, she was almost running in her rush to get to him.

"Lucius! What happened?!" 

"Mummy." Draco cried, turning his head so that he could see her.

"Oh my poor baby. Let's get you to the St. Mungos. Your Dad can fill me in there," She looked up at Lucius with fire in her eyes, "Let's go. I don't want him in pain any longer than he needs to." Lucius nodded and quickly went through the floo. James and Harry had gone ahead as he waited for Narcissa. By the look in her eyes, Lucius just knew he was going to get the blame for this. He sighed, even as he stepped through the floo and rushed to the reception. His father had warned him about marrying a Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2 months since an update. I'm sorry but final year in college take precedent and I need to focus on getting good grades. I'll update the other stories and this one as soon as possible though. It's my birthday tomorrow so I might even be a bit generous and update again tomorrow on a different story, granted I have the time.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos so far, they are much appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hadrian watched as his Papa took off running, not sure what was happening. He tried to squirm down from Tommy's lap but all that happened was Tommy lifting. Hadrian whined, pushing with his two hands to try and get away. 

"No, no. We don't push. You have to stay here with me." 

"No! Want Daddy! Where's my Mummy?" Hadrian whined tears still his eyes from the fright he got. He wanted to cuddle his Daddy, not Tommy! 

Tom struggled to keep Hadrian on his lap, a squirmy baby was not ideal. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see when someone comes back. You just stay right here." 

Hadrian stopped struggling finally and threw his head back, "Tommy nooo, want- want Daddy and Mummy." His wails began to increase and no amount of soothing was going to help him. 

Tom hugged the sobbing boy close to him. "I know you do but let's just wait here. We'll see in a few minutes." He prayed that Lucius or Narcissa came back quick.

When Severus came back, though the news wasn't as good as Tom was hoping. 

He took a seat beside Tom and Hadrian. "They're gone to St. Mungos with Draco and Harry. Draco is after hurting his arm and Harry his foot. They've gone to make sure there are no breaks." Severus said over Hadrian's crying. The news did not help with his mood though, the noise level rose significantly, Hadrian's head falling onto Tom's chest with a defeated thump.

"They left! They left their Haddy! Now I'm all alone again!" Tom's heart broke for the little boy. He looked to Severus who was watching him with sympathy. 

Severus stood up and plucked the boy out of Tom's arms, bringing Hadrian to his chest with his arm supporting his bottom. 

"Less of that now. I know. They didn't leave you, they'll be back." Severus bounced the baby as he walked back and forth along the living room. "Tom, pass me his pacifier."

Tom raised a brow at Severus's casual order but did as was asked of him, grabbing the discarded pacifier from where it fell after Hadrian's first bout of crying.

"Here you go my lord." He quipped as he handed the pacifier over. Severus spared him a distracted smile before turning back to Hadrian, pacifier now in hand.

"Do you want your paci? That'll make you feel better I'm sure." Severus spoke softly to him, nearly whispering into Hadrian's ear in an effort to calm the boy before he made himself sick. "There we go." 

He was relieved when Hadrian took the pacifier without much protest and began to take strong sucks of it. They really were great things, Severus mused, able to calm down an upset child straight away. The muggles seemed to get some things right after all. Severus continued walking back and forth until he was sure Hadrian had calmed down enough. He sat down as gently as he could beside Tom, putting Hadrian in the middle of them so that he was being snuggled on both sides. His breath was still hitching every so often almost as a threat of more tears to come, something Severus and Tom wanted to avoid at any cost.

Tom looked at the sad little boy, his big grey eyes still filled with tears as he looked forlornly towards the room with the floo in it. It was looking at him so upset that brought the idea into his head

"Do you know what I think we need right now Severus?" He said in a conversational manner as if he were discussing the weather. He could tell that Hadrian was listening though.  
Severus looked over Hadrian's head, confused. He wasn't sure what he was trying to get at but played along.

"What do we need?" 

"Ice cream." Tom hid his smile when he heard Hadrian's little gasp. 

Severus grinned over his head, "Oh I don't know about that Tommy. Are you really sure we need that?" 

Tom cringed inwardly at the use of Hadrian's nickname for him but he'd wait until later to make Severus pay. Hopefully in a way that would leave both of them breathless.

"Yes. I think we need ice cream. If you don't want it though, then I suppose we won't have it. If only I had someone to share it with." Tom sighed and looked away sadly.

There was a long moment of silence while the men waited, then;

"T-Tommy?" Hadrian peaked up at his favourite uncle, unsure if he waited too long. 

"Yes, Hadrian?" He asked pleasantly.

"I-I- We can share. Me and you?" His speech was slightly muffled by the pacifier still in his mouth but he got his point across well enough. 

Tom widened his eyes comically and was rewarded by a small giggle out of Hadrian. "You want some ice cream? What do you think Severus? Should we get Hadrian some ice cream?" 

Hadrian whipped his head towards Severus, cautious hope in his eyes as Severus pretended to contemplate Tom's question. 

"I think ice cream is exactly what we need right now. I'll go get it." Severus couldn't hold back the grin when he heard Hadrian's gasp of delight. While out in the kitchen he also grabbed one of Hadrian's bottles. They all had stasis spells on them to keep them warm. They'd only give him a small bit of ice cream before his bottle otherwise Lucius and Narcissa would flay the both of them alive. Not even Tom's power as the dark lord could save them. 

He laughed at the sight that greeted him when he came back. Hadrian was sitting on Tom's lap with a bib around his neck and his pacifier in his hand and mouth already open  
like a baby bird. His red-rimmed eyes were still prominent but at least he now he was happy. 

"Someone is ready." He commented more to Tom who rolled his eyes.

"He insisted, said that you might not give him some if he wasn't ready for it when you came back." 

Severus blinked in surprise. It was understandable that Hadrian had issues with people keeping their promises. Just looking at the way he responded when Lucius and Narcissa left said it all. 

"We never go back on our promises dove, even if you're not ready," Severus said quietly, putting the bottle out of Hadrian's sight before taking the lid off the tub of vanilla ice cream that Lucius brought them back. 

Hadrian wiggled happily on Tom's lap but didn't say anything else, just looking intently at the ice cream. 

Severus scooped a tiny bit out and Hadrian leaned forward as far as he could making an 'mmm' sound when he finally got a scoop of it. 

"Is that nice?" Tom asked, rubbing his tummy. Hadrian nodded happily, waiting for more of the delicious sweet. They continued that was in silence for a few minutes until Severus started to think that if he had any more he would most likely have a tummy ache. 

Severus silently cast a spell so that Hadrian wouldn't be able to see the rest of the ice cream that was left "Oh my. It looked like it all gone. I think you had all of it, Mr. Tubby!" Tom said when he saw Severus cast the spell.

Hadrian looked between the two men, "All gone?" he asked, shocked. He couldn't have eaten all of that! Daddy told him he'd have a tummy ache but he didn't! That meant that next time he'd be allowed to have his own ice cream and not share! The thought of having his own tub of ice cream filled him with glee. He couldn't wait to tell his Mummy all about it. That was if they were going to come back that was. 

"I think it's time for a bottle to wash down all of that ice cream and then maybe a small snooze before Daddy and Mummy come back." 

Hadrian looked at Tommy surprised when he mentioned Daddy and Mummy. Were they coming back? 

"Daddy and Mummy haven't left forever?" He asked shyly. He didn't want them to be gone forever. He loved them lots. Sure he loved Tommy and Sev as well but they couldn't cuddle him as well as Mummy and Daddy could, or tell him stories with funny voices. The only times he heard them use funny voices was when he saw them alone in their room and their voices were like they were after running lots, kind of like Daddy's did when he was talking like the little wizard who ran away from the doggies! 

"No silly boy. They'll be back. They love you too much to leave you. We're only here to keep you company until they come home. Now how does that bottle sound?" Tommy shook the bottle that was now in his hand, How did that get there? and manoeuvred Hadrian so he was reclined. Hadrian was quite tired so he allowed him to place the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. He was asleep before half the bottle was gone. His last thought is that even if Daddy and Mummy didn't come back he at least had his two bestest uncles with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been forever I know but in my defence, I have a load of college work and am seriously sleep deprived. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. Beast from the East is here and the snow is nice so I might not have college in the next few days. That should help me try to get the other stories updated. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos as always are much appreciated. :)


	13. Chapter 13

“I don’t care how busy you are I want my son seen to straight away, or do you forget who helps fund this hospital?” Lucius glared at the woman sitting at the check-in counter, a crying Draco on his hip. There was a moment of satisfaction when he saw the woman turn pale and hurry off to get a healer for them. He watched her rush until she was out of sight before turning back to the rest of the group. Harry had his head buried in James’s chest crying much in the same way Draco was. 

“Lucius? What’s happening?” Narcissa asked, rubbing Draco’s back in an effort to soothe him.

“They’re getting a healer for the boys now. It only took reminding them of who we were.” Lucius didn’t like to throw his name around but when he had a sick or injured child he had no issue with using it if it got them service faster. 

He looked over at James who was rocking Harry from side to side, steadfastly ignoring all of the bewildered looks he was receiving. “How’s Harry holding up?” He asked.

James lifted one shoulder in a shrug, “I think he’s been better once he has some pain relief I’d say he’ll feel a lot better. We’ll see what the healer says.” He jerked his head forward, “Looks like he’s coming now.” 

The trio turned towards the healer who was rushing towards them, hand extended. “Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, apologies for the delay, Margaret wasn’t aware of with whom she was dealing with.” Lucius took his hand giving it a brisk shake before responding.

“That’s quite alright, now my son and his friend have injured themselves and need to be looked at straight away. I trust you have a private room for us?” Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to say he didn’t. 

The healer began to look uncomfortable but nodded his head, “I’m not a child healer you understand but I can show you to the children’s section straight away. I’ll have to find another healer.”  
Before Lucius could respond James but in. “Excuse me, are you trying to tell me that we have been waiting the past half an hour for a healer for our children and when they finally get someone you tell us that you can’t actually treat them and that they have to go to another section of the hospital? Just so we’re clear that’s what you’re saying?”

Lucius watched with amusement as the healer’s face turned cold, unaware of who James was. “And can I ask who you are?” 

“I’m James Potter, pleased to meet you.” All three of them enjoyed the look of pure horror that crossed his face.

“P-P-Potter? How are- What are- What?” He trailed off, completely confused. 

“I would love to stand around and talk about the how’s and why’s of me being here but I have a very upset child to take care of so could you _please_ show us to a room with a healer than can actually help our children.” 

“Yes sir, right away! Please follow me.” With one final long look at James, he turned away and brought them to the correct section in record time. The boy’s had finally stopped crying, now sniffling into their parent's chest as they were ushered into a private room that was clearly for a child if the flying Quidditch players on the walls were anything to go by. 

“I’ll have one of my colleagues join you in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable.” With that, he was gone. 

Narcissa laughed quietly, “Between the two of you he’s probably gone to get checked himself for a heart attack. Both of you are terrible. That poor man doesn’t know what’s happening.” 

Lucius grinned at her. “Well, they’ll know next time that the Malfoy’s and the Potter’s don’t like to be kept waiting.” He took one of the two seats beside the bed, James took the other one and looked down at Draco. “How are you holding up Dragon?” He asked quietly. 

Draco sniffled and looked up at his Dad, “It really hurts Daddy. When is the pain gonna stop?”

“In a minute, we’re getting a healer here as quickly as possible and I’m sure they’ll get you all fixed up.” 

“Daddy, my foot hurts so bad,” Harry whined from beside Lucius and Draco. James shushed him and continued to rock him while he whined, much in the same way that Lucius was. Narcissa went out looking for a doctor, when, after fifteen minutes no one arrived. 

The poor staff were in for a lot of grief. Narcissa did not like to be kept waiting. 

It was only a further five minutes and Narcissa was walking back in with a healer in tow. Lucius raised a brow when he saw that it was Hogwarts own Madame Pomfrey that came bustling in after her. She was their go-to medi-witch for Draco and he loved her visits, this time though she did not look one bit impressed at any of them.

“You do not receive special treatment because you give money to this hospital. I have a lot of other patients to see you know. The only reason I’m here now is because of Draco. Don’t think that your name has done anything to sway me towards moving faster, now, let’s see the lad.” James, Lucius and Narcissa all sat in silence as Madame Pompfrey said her piece. She was probably one of the scariest withes any of them knew. She plucked Draco out of Lucius’s lap as if his weight didn’t even register with her and put him sitting on the bed. Lucius watched as her eyes went softer when she spoke to him.

“There’s my favourite little patient. What trouble did you get yourself into this time young man?” She asked with mock severity. Lucius opened his mouth to berate her a single squeeze to his shoulder from his wife stopped him. 

Draco looked up at Madame Pomfrey and held out his hurt arm tentatively. “I-I fell off my broom.” Tears sprung to his eyes once more. It really was hurting him. Pomfrey made a noise that never failed to sooth Draco, making him relax instinctively because he knew she was going to make it stop hurting. She took out her wand and cast a spell over the swollen area of his arm and taking hold of the parchment as it flew from the wand. She read it quickly, nodding her head as if she knew what it was going to say all along. She took care to roll it up and set it aside before looking back at Draco.

“Well young Mr Dragon,” Her nickname for him never failed to make him giggle, even now when he was hurting. The sound was like music to his parent's ears. “It looks like you’ve just gone and broken your arm. That won’t do at all now will it?” 

She waited until Draco shook his head, agreeing that it just would not do one bit. “I’m glad you agree. We’ll have to put it into a cast to let it heal, your bones aren’t developed enough to let me heal it with magic. It’ll just do more damage than anything else.” She accioed a vial from across the room, “First lets' sort out the pain. Here, drink this and while that sets to work I’ll start fitting your cast. I have a very important question for you as well.” 

Draco downed the whole vial before answering her. “What important question?” He asked, curious now that the potion was stopping the constant ache.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at him and took out two different coloured casts. “Which colour, red or green?” 

Draco looked at her, offended she even had to ask. “Green of course! I’m a Slytherin Ms Poppy!” 

Madame Pompfrey laughed at his outraged look, quickly doing the spell work so the cast would fit perfectly to his arm. “Just checking!” With a few more spells she was done and Draco had a cool new cast and no pain. He looked over to where his Mum and Dad were sitting watching him.

Mum, Dad, look! I have Slytherin colours!” He cheered, delighted with his new cast. He smiled shyly up as Madame Pomfrey, “Thanks for making me better Ms Poppy. Can you make Harry better now?” He asked, pointing over to his friend who was still upset and in pain.  
“Of course, of course. You go back to your parents there and let Harry sit up here. Down you go. Good lad.” She said lifting Draco down so he could run back over to his father’s lap and listen to how brave he was.

Madame Pomfrey motioned for James to put Harry on the bed so that she could take a look at him. Unlike Draco who knew her and was comfortable being around her, Harry was not and clutched onto his father’s hand when he was placed on the bed. 

“Hello there Harry. My name is Poppy Pomfrey. Your father can call me Madame Pomfrey but you can call me Ms Poppy okay?” She waited until she got a small nod off of Harry. “Good, now can you tell me where hurts?” 

“M-My foot hurts.” He responded quietly, shy now that he was finally being seen by a healer. 

Madame Pomfrey just smiled and made his shoe and sock vanish so she could get a good look at his foot. He had some slight swelling like Draco did. Casting the same spell as earlier she waited until the parchment came flying out and read over it.

“Hmm, looks like broke your foot. That’s an awkward one to fix. First things first.” She accioed another vial to her. “You drink all that to stop the pain and then we’ll start fixing your foot.  
Harry downed the potion quickly, just wanting the pain to stop. He sighed in relief when he felt it finally easing. 

“So we’re going to do a quick spell that to stabilise your foot so that you won’t do any more damage to it. I’m afraid we can’t put it in a cast because it’ll put too much pressure on it. You will be getting a boot that you have to wear for the next few weeks until it’s able to heal.” Madame Pomfrey made quick work of stabilising his foot and placed a black space boot over on his foot and tightened it around his calf. “Now. That should feel a lot better. I don’t know what the both of you did to manage to break a bone each but I suppose that’s part of being young.”  
She smiled at Draco and Harry. “Both of you were very brave and well behaved through that. That deserves a lollipop each I think.” She accioed the tub of lollies to her and let Harry and then Draco take one out.

“Can I get one for Hadrian?” Draco asked, not wanting to go home with a Lolli and his little brother not having one.

Madame Pomfrey to her credit didn’t so much as blink at apparently finding out that Draco now suddenly had a little brother. 

“Of course. You’ll make sure he gets it.” Draco took the second one and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. 

Madame Pomfrey looked at the three adults then. “You three. I don’t care who you are, you will not come into my hospital and get through by your name alone. Every patient has to wait their turn. We don’t have a long waiting time either so if you took out the amount of posturing you did it probably would have taken the same length of time to be seen.” She looked at James then and he couldn’t help but tense, he felt like a bold schoolboy again. 

“I’ve heard that James Potter has come back from the dead apparently, looks like that’s true.” Turning to the Malfoy's, she glanced down at Draco before looking back up at them. “ And you’ve gotten your youngest back. I’ll be interested to know why I wasn’t called instantly when you found him.” Lucius winced as Narcissa squeezed his shoulder harder, both of them kicking themselves that they didn’t contact her straight away. 

“For now though, I’ll wait for the Daily Prophet to give their story tomorrow. I’m sure someone has contacted them already. I’ll be calling in a few days to see how they’re healing and I hope to get the full story then. Until then please get out of my hospital and stop harassing my staff.” She looked at Draco and Harry once more. “You two be good and be more careful playing from now on please. Until next time boys.” 

With one last wave, she flew through the door, mind already on her next patient. There was a moment of silence and then James turned to the Malfoy’s. 

“I nominate Tom to be the one that’s there when she comes for the boy's check-up. The rest of us will have to be somewhere else that day.” 

Lucius coughed and nodded, “Yes, I’m sure Hadrian will need something from Diagon Alley that day and we’ll all have to attend.” 

“I agree, we’ll have to leave the boys with Tom an Severus. They’re more than capable of looking after them.” 

Draco and Harry listened to their parents plotting about staying out of Ms Poppy’s way and tried not to laugh. Who knew all it took was one small medi-witch to take down three powerful people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been forever once again and I'm sorry about that. I have created a twitter for all my fanfics so if you want to keep up to date on when I'm updating and what fics are being updated please go follow. I don't use twitter much so it'll just be letting you know about updates.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. They're much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


	14. Chapter 14

Draco went rushing into the living room where Tom, Severus and Hadrian were waiting, lifting his cast up to show them as he ran. 

“Draco slow down, you don’t want to hurt yourself even more!” Lucius called out. Draco just waved a hand and continued to where they were sitting. 

“Look! I broke my arm and got a cast for it. Ms Poppy told me I was really brave. Hadrian why are you crying?” Draco didn’t take a breath in between his questioning. 

“You all left me alone forever,” Hadrian said and began to cry loudly. 

Draco looked devastated. “No! I hurt my arm so I had to get it fixed, we’d never leave you forever Hadrian! We love you the most!” 

Hadrian glanced at him from where he was cuddled into Tommy. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” He said, making an x over his heart with his fingers. “You can even sign my cast if you want! Tommy, do you have a marker?” 

Tom barely withheld a groan, now Draco was calling him Tommy! He used to be just uncle Tom to him but obviously, Hadrian’s nickname was catching on. He couldn’t even tell Draco to not call him this because it would only upset Hadrian and they had only gotten him to stop sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Uncle Tommy doesn’t have a marker Draco. Run into the playroom there and get one. Make sure it’s a yellow one. It’ll show up better on the green cast.” Narcissa interrupted before Draco could demand the marker of Tom again.”

Draco took off running into the playroom as the rest of them got settled, James depositing Harry gently down on the couch beside him, bringing over an ottoman to rest his foot upon it. 

Severus looked over at the still teary-eyed young boy. “Rough day Harry?” He asked gently. Harry nodded and cuddled into his father’s side once he sat down beside him. 

“Yeah, Mr Severus. My foot really hurts. I got a lollipop off of Ms Poppy though!” He held up his Lolli for Severus to inspect, much happier when he remembered his prize.

“Well, it’s the least you deserve after such a tough day,” Severus said, making Harry smile. 

“Someone else had a bit of a rough time as well.” Tom gestured down to Hadrian who was still attached to his side. “He feared that he was left behind forever.”

Lucius sighed, he knew something like that would happen. Hadrian was extremely vulnerable at the moment and any slight change could set him off. Such as this one. He’d need a lot of reassurance for the foreseeable future in order to feel safe that they weren’t going to leave him any second. 

“Hadrian, do you want to come and give Daddy a cuddle? I’ve missed my little boy a lot when I was gone.” He asked, opening his arms. He knew that Hadrian hated to upset people and would cuddle him if he thought Lucius was upset. It might have been a tad manipulative but it was the only way that Hadrian felt comfortable after something like this.

“Daddy missed me? Hadrian?” He asked, wanting to make sure he heard the man right. He’d gotten stung in the past by his aunt and uncle that way.

“Of course I did. Daddy, Mummy and Draco all missed you when we were gone. We rushed back so we could get some cuddles from you. Draco even has a little present for you.” 

Hadrian’s eyes rounded at the mention of a gift for him. Draco was thinking about him even when he wasn’t there! He had the best brother in the whole world!

“Until he comes back though, I really need a cuddle after being away from you for so long.” Lucius coaxed, arms still wide open for him.

Hadrian slowly got down from the couch with a little help from his uncle Tommy so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

“Thank you, uncle Tommy.” He said politely before turning to where his Daddy was waiting, running into his arms and giving him the squeeziest hug that he could, sighing happily when he felt his Daddy’s arms come around him and hug him back. He loved cuddling with his Daddy during the day. Morning and afternoon cuddles were for him Mummy and evening and nighttime cuddles were for his Daddy. That meant that Mummy and Daddy got the same amount each day and weren’t sad because of it. Right now though, it wasn’t any time of the days cuddles it was, Daddy needed special Hadrian cuddles to feel better and if it helped Hadrian feel a bit better as well, then he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Are you better now Daddy?” He asked when he felt his Daddy’s arm to just under his bottom to lift him up into his arms so he could stand up. 

“I feel a lot better now but I think you should stay with me just in case. We’ll sign Draco’s cast together. Draco!” He called, wondering what was taking his eldest so long to get the marker.  
Draco came running in at the call of his name, face flushed. 

“Sorry, I got distracted, my head feels all floaty.” He said, running over to Hadrian so he could sign the cast. 

Lucius looked more closely at Draco as he helped Hadrian with the signing. His eyes kept losing their focus every few seconds and his skin had a light sheen of sweat on it. Lucius put his hand on Draco's arm as if to help keep it steady while Hadrian focussed on following Draco’s direction and felt the clamminess of his arm. He glanced over at Harry and James only to see Harry sleeping heavily in James’s lap. Draco must be fighting sleep in order to help Hadrian feel better. His heart swelled with pride even as he warred with himself to pick Draco up so he could get some much-needed sleep. 

“Look Daddy! I did it!” Hadrian exclaimed, looking down at his masterpiece on Draco’s arm. Draco had helped him write ‘Haddy’ on the cast. One of the D’s were backwards and the Y looked nearly like a V but Lucius couldn’t be prouder.

“Well done! You’re just the smartest boy ever. Draco, thank you for being so good and helping him with his letters. Don’t you have a little gift for him?” He prompted, wanting Hadrian to get him, Lolli, before Draco went to sleep.

Draco beamed at his Dad. He said he was really good and his Dad never lied! He rooted in his pocket for the gift, yanking it out when he found it. 

“Here Haddy! I got one of these for you!” He deposited the Lolli into Hadrian’s hand smiling when Hadrian held it close to his chest. 

“Thank you, Draco! I love it lots! Daddy look, I got a present! Now I have a Lolli and I had ice cream!” He said happily. Both Severus and Tom cringed at hearing Hadrian incriminate them so easily. 

“Ice cream? You are a lucky boy. Draco why don’t you come over here for a minute please.” Narcissa said sweetly. Draco went over quickly, knowing that voice was not one any of them wanted to mess with. 

“Yes, Mum?” He asked as politely as he could hoping he wasn’t the one in trouble. Instead of her saying anything though she simply lifted him into her arms so that he was facing her with his legs either side. He blushed brightly at how babyish he looked with his Mum picking him up like he was Hadrian. He knew better than to say anything though, instead he laid his head down on her chest. 

“You take a little sleep there. Once you wake up you’ll feel a lot better. Tom, Severus. I’ll be speaking to you once there are no little ears to overhear.” Narcissa said serenely. Draco glared at them from his position. This was their fault he had to take nap! 

“Daddy, Tommy and Sev are gone a funny colour,” Hadrian commented, happily unwrapping his Lolli, oblivious to the tension between his Mother and them.

“I don’t blame them.” He muttered, muffling his laughter by giving Hadrian and kiss. Tom glared at him regardless though, making him grin back. It was good not to be on the receiving end of Narcissa’s temper for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed and I'm sorry. I was in the UK the past week and forgot that I didn't have any wifi so that I could update. Silly mistake on my part. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Next one is going to be more plot driven but if you read my other stories you probably notice that I love fluff.
> 
> I'm not sure how many of you follow my twitter but I wrote a week or so ago that I was thinking about doing paid commissions. So like if there's something you really want me to write but I might not get to it, this would ensure it would be done. I obviously will still do the stories I already have but like you could commision 5 chapters if you wanted for that and I'd put it to the front of my workload or if you want a one shot from a series that doesn't fit into the main story but want to see anyway. Let me know your thoughts on this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are as always, much appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

_The Tale of Two Harry Potter’s! by Rita Skeeter_

_Hello dear readers, as you know there have been strange happenings going on for the past week. It all came to the boiling point yesterday when I met with an inside source from Saint Mungo's. Let’s rewind before we get into what this aptly named article is about and give you all the facts leading up to this discovery. First, there was the mysterious case of Harry Potter going missing, and then being found by Lucius Malfoy (suspected death eater for those of you that are living in a cave). It was later reported that it was not the original Harry Potter but the missing Malfoy boy that went missing eight years ago. The main question to be asked here is why no one checking up on magical Britain’s saviour failed to see the glamour and spells he was under when it only took Lucius Malfoy seconds when he first laid eyes on him. After a bit of digging, I found out why. No one has ever checked up on Harry Potter. Yes, I’m sure all your reactions were the same as mine. The boy who lived, left alone with muggle relatives and not one magical person in his life? Who let this happen? And more importantly, did he even realise his importance to the magical world? All of these questions came up when I was researching Harry Potter for this article and the horrifying truth came to light. In a previous article, I wrote about the abuse that the youngest Malfoy endured by his abusers, (A recap can be read on page 23), what I thought was deranged muggle abusers, was really Harry Potter’s relatives. That is the original Harry Potter, not little Hadrian Malfoy that was found. Once the glamour’s were taken down it was clear this boy was not the chosen one, rather he was the unfortunate substitute to play the chosen one. The end of Hadrian Malfoy’s story is a happy one readers. He is back with his family and an inside source tells me he is getting the love and care he needs. My source also said that he has everyone he comes in contact with wrapped around his little finger. Something to be aware of if anyone comes across the little Malfoy!_

_While I for one was delighted that little Hadrian was safely away from those awful muggles, there were still many questions that needed to be answered. Who took the smallest Malfoy away all those years ago? Where is the real Harry Potter, and the most important of all; what does this mean for magical Britain? All of these questions were difficult to answer, that was until yesterday when two frantic fathers came to Saint Mungo’s with young boys. One was Lucius Malfoy and his older son Draco who was cradling his arm in pain. The other shocked everyone at Saint Mungo’s as it appeared that it was James Potter, holding who could only be Harry Potter in his arms. There were apparent sightings in Diagon Alley of a man matching the description of James Potter with the Malfoy’s, but nothing was confirmed. Well, last night it was confirmed as he clearly stated his name with quite a few witnesses around along with scaring a few of the nurses when they were taking too long! We can forgive him though as he has just apparently come back from the dead with the actual Harry Potter, who was clutched in his arms in a similar fashion to the Malfoy’s. Both men along with their sons were escorted to a private room very quickly, not a single person got a question in before they were gone. After I received the information that James Potter was alive and had his son with him I began to dig into that fateful night ten years ago and then the subsequent happenings two years later and found a commonality between the two. Albus Dumbledore. He was there when the Auror’s came to Lily and James Potter’s house that Halloween night. His statement read that he was there as one of the secret keepers to their estate and was notified when the wards were breached. No one questioned him as his is the great Albus Dumbledore but it is strange that he was notified when it was breached. I looked up the role of secret keeper and there should be no reason he was notified if someone went into the property as Lily and James could have invited people in whenever they wanted. Maybe he cast another charm to notify him but I’m sceptical over him being there. They also found James and Lily dead, yet as I said earlier, James was spotted twice now with his son around Diagon Alley and in Saint Mungo’s. Who’s poor body did they actually find that night if James is alive and well today. All of this doesn’t paint Dumbledore in the best light and I know there will be cries of outrage tomorrow over this and I agree with what I have now is all circumstantial. The last bit though I hope (and believe) will make a lot of Dumbledore’s advocates stop and think. In his statement to the Auror’s (Which I was allowed to read as a part of my research into the Harry Potter case), our Albus tells them that he took the boy (Harry) to a safe place away from magical Britain so that he could live his life as a normal child. If that is true, then why did Harry Potter appear last night in his father’s arms? And why was Hadrian Malfoy with Lily Potter’s muggle relatives in the first place? There is something underhanded going on here and for once I don’t think it’s the dark side’s fault. I tried to contact Albus Dumbledore for a comment but he was unavailable for comment. Maybe there is a reason that little Hadrian Malfoy was used as a pawn in a game he didn’t have a choice to be part of, maybe Dumbledore is innocent in this and something else happened without him knowing, although that sounds unlikely as not much happens without him being aware. I know I for one will be taking a closer look into Albus Dumbledore and how he gets away with so much and why we all so blindly follow a man who doesn’t even try to cover up what he does. Rest assured my loyal readers, this reporter will not stop until the full truth is uncovered._

Lucius put the paper down, unable to repress the smile playing at his lips. This should start the sharks circling nicely. Dumbledore’s reign was coming to an end and soon. He looked around at the others in the room, Tom looked reserved but Lucius knew him enough to know he was delighted over the article. It finally brought some questions about Dumbledore’s shadiness to light. Severus looked his usual self, the glimmer in his eyes told Lucius how much he was enjoying this though while James looked cheerful as usual. He was such a contrast with the other three men in the room it was almost comical. He looked like a poster boy for the light, which, Lucius supposed, explained why he was used so heavily on the lights side during the first war. 

“So,” James said cheerfully, running a hand through his already messy hair. “That went well. Who knew the boys hurting themselves would work out so well?”

Tom glared at James who just smiled back, not in the least intimidated. It would be hard to be as he had Hadrian asleep on his shoulder, a wet patch on his robes from where Hadrian was sucking in lieu of a pacifier. Tom rectified it quickly and he was now happily sucking away on his snitch paci. It still took away from his fearsome demeanour though and James had no issue in lightly teasing the dark lord over it. 

“I’ll let Narcissa know that you think the boys being hurt is a good thing, shall I call her now? I’m sure she’s still mad over being left with the children last time we had a meeting, let’s see how bad her temper really is. I have heard how bad the black temper is but luckily I have never been on the receiving end.” Tom mused, patting Hadrian’s back to settle him when his talking jostled him. 

He grinned as James went pale, “No, no. Let’s leave her out of this. I already have to deal with Sirius and his temper, no need to add another black to my case. One is enough.” He said in a hurry, not wanting Narcissa anywhere near him. Even Sirius was afraid of her and Sirius didn’t usually have a sense of preservation that normal people did. 

Severus cleared his throat, “Let’s get back on track. Now that Dumbledore has been called into question I think it’s time we move to instate some new regulations in Hogwarts, allowing kids to floo to and from school for one. It will allow Draco and Harry a bit of extra protection if they can stay here instead of the castle, away from their support system. Lucius, you need to become a professor there as well. I’m sure it won’t be too difficult for you, being on the board but it’s better to strike now while the story is fresh and there’s doubt surrounding Dumbledore.” Severus explained, bringing forth the second part of their plan. Getting more influence inside of Hogwarts where Dumbledore is most powerful. This way Dumbledore wouldn’t realise what was happening before it was too late. 

Lucius agreed, they needed to move quickly. Just as they were about to leave so he could go to the ministry James spoke up. 

“There’s also another pressing matter. Dumbledore has most of the control over the Potter vaults. They were supposed to be if anything happened to me and Lily, he’d be the keeper of them until Harry is of age but it looks like he’s trying to use the Potter fortune for his cause. I did add a clause into the contract he signed that said he was in no way allowed to touch any of the fortune and kept a copy with me. Once I bring it to the goblins it will be returned to the Potter vaults and should stop him if only for a bit. I need to go to Gringotts now though, with Harry, to get it back before Dumbledore tries to stop me.” 

At James proclamation, Lucius looked to Tom who nodded, “I’ll go with James Lucius and you will go with Narcissa to the ministry to get positions opened up for you. Severus, I’m sure you can look after the children for the morning, yes?” He asked, even as he placed Hadrian gently in his arms. Hadrian’s face scrunched up and he grumbled slightly but thankfully he stayed asleep. Tom bent down and gave him a rough kiss on the lips before he could protest it, whispering in his ear when he pulled away.

“Don’t give out, your lord commands it.” Severus shivered, not saying anything while they left, ignoring James’s and Lucius’s grins as they went. He didn’t care when Tom said that to him he knew it was going to be a good night for him. Right now though he contented himself with cuddling to his nephew in the early morning silence before the other two boys woke up. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for how long it took to update but you here you go! Also a few things, one is that all my stories are copyrighted, meaning that I give no one permission to take them and post them somewhere else as their own work. This is the second time it's after happening to me, with this story and These Little Days. Please stop putting them onto other sites, all that happens now is I have to search through the sites every week or so looking to see if someone else has done it which just wastes my time. What I don't have an issue with is if someone wants to link my story in a blog post or something. That's no issue, or if you take inspiration from one of my stories to create your own. That's fine as well, just put my story in the inspired by section. I'm cool with that.   
> The second thing is, I now have a Patreon account. Once I reach 20 patron's I'll be posting a side chapter of These Little Days that involves Severus and Lucius. I'll also be posting side stories on Patreon sometimes that won't be going on my AO3. Go to my Twitter to find the pinned tweet with the link to it!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, and again sorry for the wait, and the long end note.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was reading a different fic that had the same idea and had to write this. Let me know what you think about it and if it should be continued or not. All feedback is welcome :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
